New girl New Life
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: A girl is new to the business and wants to make her self known and find a person she likes alot. JeffOC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe, there characters, moves, or the people. Or the song by Linkin Park. On with the story! **

Monday Night Raw

Mickie was out in the ring waiting to see who she was going be fighting.

(Breaking the Habitat- Linkin Park) Came on and a girl about 5'6 came out. She was wearing Flare jeans and a screen tee that said "I'm not to be reckoned with" and had her hair in Pony tail. Mickie looked very confused because she had no idea who the heck she was.

She did the Metal signs and ran to the ring sliding in.

"And now weighing in at 125 pounds Aaliyah." Lillian said with a smile

Mickie looked at her (A/n: you know that bugged out look she gives ha). Aaliyah just smirked and kicked her in the stomach. Mickie looked up at her and screamed. Aaliyah just rolled her eyes and Mickie knocked her down with a swipe kick.

And then kicked her in the stomach. Aaliyah jumped up (A/n: you know how when Lita use to wrestle and she would jump back up yea that's what I mean.) Then ran to the ropes and did a back flip onto Mickie. While she was down Aaliyah ran and jumped onto the turnbuckle and turned her back and did a corkscrew moonasult. She went for the pin "1…2…3!" The referee called out and the bell rang. Her song came on "And your winner is Aaliyah!" Lillian said and the referee held up her hand. The crowd cheered. She asked for a mic.

They handed it to her and put it up to her lips the crowd cheered louder and she smirked.

"Mickie, you want to know something, I have a problem with you especially since your such a crazy btch acting like you were Trish fyi your nothing but a mental whre." Aaliyah said and the crowd screamed. She threw down the mic and her music went on and she walked up the ramp backwards.

_Alright well what do you guys think? Please review  -- Annie_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers, or moves of the wwe. I only own the characters that I have made._**

-- Backstage--

Aaliyah was backstage and the wrestlers by the gorilla were just looking at her like she had 6 heads.

"Who the heck is she?" Torrie said

"I don't know but she is fine." Randy said

"Hey!" Torrie said

"What?" Randy said

Torrie rolled her eyes "Never mind."

Aaliyah walked into the women's locker room where Lita and Trish were talking. Trish turned around when she heard the door open.

"Who are you?" Trish asked

"Aaliyah Jacobs" Aaliyah said with a smirk

"Whoa that means your Kane's sister?" Lita said

"Yup." Aaliyah said and walked into the showers.

20 minutes later

Aaliyah came out of the shower stalls and found out she was alone; she glanced at the clock it was only 10. There was a knock at the door; she opened it up to see her brother there.

"Hey Glenn." Aaliyah said with a smile

"Hey Aaliyah, I am about to go out with Show we got a match against the spirit squad want to join us?" Glenn asked

"Sure, let me just put on some eyeliner how long till you go out?" Aaliyah asked

"10 minutes so please hurry." Glenn said

"Ok."

5 minutes later

"Hey I'm ready lets go Glenn." Aaliyah said

"Alright." Glenn said and they walked down to where big show was (a/n: I don't know his real name if any of you do please tell me thanks.)

"Hey you guys ready?" Big show asked

"Yeah lets go." They both said and there music went on

**"And now weighing in at a combined weight of 530 pounds being accompanied by Aaliyah, Kane and the Big Show!" Lillian said with a smile**

**Aaliyah slid in the ring and they both climbed over the top rope (A/n: that looks like it hurts).**

**The spirit squads music came on and they came out screaming and cheering as usual. Aaliyah rolled her eyes as they got into the ring.**

**The bell rang and they all backed away when Kane got into the ring. Aaliyah laughed at this. They all got out of the ring and Aaliyah and big show picked up one of them and threw him into the ring.**

**"COME ON MIKEY!" The rest of the team cheered on as they watched him attempt to hurt Kane. With one swift move Kane threw him over his shoulder. The rest of the spirit squad went in as one of the guys tried to distract the referee. The big show and Aaliyah both got into the ring and Aaliyah jumped onto Mikey and started to kick and punch him.**

**Then Mickie's music came on and Aaliyah turned around and didn't see her she heard boo's and turned around to be met with a fist. She staggered backwards and fell down. She looked up to see Mickie hovering over her.**

**"J.R. Why would Mickie come out during this match to fight Aaliyah?" King asked**

**"I don't know but it looks like we are about to find out she is about to speak." J.R. said and Mickie put the mic to her lips.**

**"Aaliyah if you think for one second I am going to sit here and let you beat my new boyfriend up you are sadly mistaken." Mickie said and there was a mixture of boo's and screams from the crowd. Aaliyah yanked the mic out of her hands.**

**"And what are you going to do about it "beat" me up?" Aaliyah asked and stood up since she was on the tall side she looked down at her Mickie stood her ground. She took back the mic.**

**"Yeah I am." Mickie said and threw the mic down and kicked her in the stomach. Aaliyah got up and punched her in the face then did a twist of fate on her she told Kane to move her a little bit and got up onto the turnbuckle and did a corckscrew moonsault. They got up and walked out of the ring.**

**"Disqualification." The referee said**

**"And the winners are THE SPIRIT SQUAD!" Lillian said and the crowd booed**.

Thanks bloodytear89, AnimusPatronus, and TheRandyOrtonProtectionSociety, by the way I hope ya like this chapter better.

Any who Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own the wwe, nor there characters or moves. _ENJOY!_**

Backstage

"That was fun; I hope she got to the point not to mess with again." Aaliyah said cracking her knuckles trying to be tough. Glenn just laughed.

"Hey Glenn I'm going to go back to the hotel." Aaliyah said.

"Alright, you sure you don't want to go out I heard the guy you like is going to be there." Glenn said. Aaliyah just stopped walking and turned facing him.

"He, he's going to be there!" Aaliyah said squealing like a little kid.

"Yup, so you still want to go back to the hotel?" Glenn asked knowing the answer.

"Well to get changed yes." Aaliyah said.

"Alright come on lets go." Glenn said and they walked out to there rental car.

"Glenn do you think he will even notice me?" Aaliyah asked and looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah I think he will." Glenn said and backed out of the parking space.

after they got changed

Aaliyah came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight jeans and a half shirt with her hair down and curled and some make up on.

"Aaliyah what are you wearing!" Glenn said getting over protective

"Clothes." She said grabbing a purse and putting some make up, money, and her cell phone in it.

"Don't worry I will be fine, by the way like the clothes ya got there." Aaliyah said attempting for him to forget that she was wearing clothes he didn't want her to wear.

"Yeah yeah yeah let's get going then." Glenn said and they walked out of there room.

"Oh my god aren't you Kane?" A little boy asked

"Yes I am." He said and smiled a little

"Can I have your autograph?" The boy asked

"Sure." He said and signed a paper for him

"Thanks Mr." The little boy said and walked away

"Aw." Aaliyah said with a giggle

At the club

Aaliyah looked around nervously seeing if she could spot the guy she was looking for.

"Do you see him?" Glenn asked

"No." She said with a sigh

"Maybe he just isn't here yet." Glenn said

"Yeah I hope he comes." Aaliyah said and they sat down at a table

"Man, I don't know anyone here this sucks." She said and sighed

"Then go and introduce yourself, you want me to go with you?" Glenn asked

"Yeah." Aaliyah said and they got up.

"Hey girls this is my sister Aaliyah she is the new female wrestler around here." He said and pulled her in front of him.

"Hey." They all said

"Hi." She said and smiled shyly.

"Did you want to sit with us?" Trish asked

"Um yeah, is that ok Glenn?" Aaliyah asked

"Sure is, see ya later ladies." He said and walked back over and was greeted by a few of the fellow male wrestlers.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Torrie asked

"Its great, I love the excitement when you go out there and the atmosphere of all the people, ya know?" Aaliyah said

"Yeah, yeah it's great." Torrie said and everyone nodded in agreement.

All the sudden someone called out the guys name, the guy that Aaliyah has had a crush on for years; a person who she has wanted to get to know more personally. That person was……

_Ah a cliff hanger right there._

_Thanks AnimusPatronus, theonlyprincessofdarkness, and bloodytear89 for reviewing._

_Hope ya guys liked this chapter, Review thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not anyone except Aaliyah and any others I have written up. ENJOY!**

_All the sudden someone called out the guys name, the guy that Aaliyah has had a crush on for years; a person who she has wanted to get to know more personally. That person was…… _

Jeff Hardy.

Aaliyah turned around and just lost it, this was a chance to get to know better. She saw him and her brother walk towards them.

"Shit should I run or should I just stay here. Oh god there coming this way ok ok just get it over with." Aaliyah thought to herself and took out her self phone acting like she didn't notice them coming over.

"Hey sis, this is Jeff, Jeff Aaliyah." Glenn said and smirked while Jeff couldn't see him doing it.

"Hi." Jeff said and shook her hand

"…Hey." Aaliyah said taking a moment to find her voice. All the girls looked at each other, Trish didn't seem very happy when he didn't say hello to her.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me, for some time." Jeff said with a smile.

She looked over to her brother with a glare, then back at Jeff.

"Yeah, you seem cool thought I would like to get to know ya." Aaliyah said

"Oh Glenn is getting it later." She thought

"That's cool, well ya want to go sit somewhere and chat?" Jeff asked

"Sure, see you girls later, bye Glenn." Aaliyah said and grabbed her purse.

They walked over to a table at the far end of the club.

"So, tell me about yourself." Aaliyah said

"Lets see, I like to dye my hair, write poetry, do my music, I love plastic plants, animals, painting and drawing, wrestling; pretty much anything and everything." Jeff said

"Cool, so um you're coming back to the wwe?" Aaliyah asked

"Yeah, I hope I made the right descion of coming back." Jeff said

"I think you did, trust your heart if it isn't what you want then don't do it." Aaliyah said

"Wow that was deep." Jeff said

"I guess." Aaliyah said and looked over to notice that Trish kept glancing at her with an evil look on her face.

"So, what about yourself?" Jeff asked

"Oh um, lets see I like to um, draw, write, sing, eat skittles and every other candy never can get enough of a sugar high, and do the impossible." Aaliyah said

"Oh god what was I thinking when I said this shit?" Aaliyah asked herself and mentally hit herself on the head.

"That's cool, so um why is it someone like you is so shy, yet so deep?" Jeff asked and looked at her taking his eyes off his drink.

"I don't know I try not to be shy just happens as for the deep part I am just who I am nobody else, never will be." Aaliyah said

"You ever think of writing a book?" Jeff asked

"Actually, yeah I have." Aaliyah said

"Really? That's cool; I really think you would be good at that." Jeff said and smiled

"Oh god he is so hot!" Aaliyah thought and smiled shyly back at him

"Ok what's up your acting like I am going to kill you or something?" Jeff asked moving a little closer to her.

"I, I'm just shy around new people. Don't take it as an insult." Aaliyah said and moved a little closer to him too.

"Hey you want to go do shots?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yeah sure." Jeff said and they walked over to the bar.

"Ok first one to pass out is the loser." Aaliyah (A/n: Ok I don't even know what the rules or shit are because I have never drank before.)

"Alright." Jeff said and they asked the waiter for a round of shots.

"Alright ready?" Aaliyah asked

"Yup." Jeff said and they both took a glass and started

After 3 they both started to get a buzz.

"I can go all night." Aaliyah said with a half drunken laugh.

"Right, you are already getting drunk." Jeff said in a drunken voice.

After 5 more shots they started to get loopy.

"I dare you to scream at the top of your lungs I wet my bed." Jeff said laughing.

"Man you are so drunk its not even funny." Aaliyah said laughing.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not"

"Are"

They looked at each other and laughed.

After 3 more shots, well it wasn't pretty.

"Oh god Jeff you look like your about to die or big show just sat on you." Aaliyah said and laughed

"Please girl, I am just…" Jeff couldn't finish his sentence he started to throw up.

Aaliyah just kept laughing.

"Aaliyah Delilah Jacob, what in the world are you doing!" Glenn asked from behind her.

"Oh hi there, look Jeff is the big red machine KANE!" Aaliyah said and laughed. Jeff started to laugh too.

"Well." Glenn asked furious.

"I, I am having fun. Bottoms up." She said and took another shot. After that she passed out.

"I WIN!" Jeff said and passed out too.

Kane rolled his eyes and carried her out to the car and came back and got Jeff.

_Alright I hope this chapter was longer for ya. Thanks AnimusPatronus for reviewing. I will be updating again in a little bit._

_Anyways reviews thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like 2 MONTHS! Dang, anyway I have been writing so this is just some of it. I dedicate this chapter to cupcake(my guinea pig) who recently died. Thanks for the reviews, Love ya guys. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

In the car

Aaliyah had woken up but fell back asleep cuddling next to Jeff, and Jeff wrapped his arms around her. Glenn wasn't happy about that to say the least, but he knew she was old enough to make her own descions.

"Aaliyah wake up we're going to go to our room." Glenn said

"No, go away I don't feel good." Aaliyah said and pushed him away and went back to sleep.

"Aaliyah get up now" Glenn said sternly

..No response

Jeff woke up and looked down at Aaliyah then saw Glenn there with a pissed off look on his face.

"Shit." Jeff thought to himself.

"Get her awake I am not here to play games right now." Glenn said clearly pissed off.

"Aaliyah wake up." Jeff said and shook her lightly

"No." Aaliyah said and punched him, it didn't even hurt him.

Jeff looked at Glenn and shrugged his shoulders.

Glenn gave up and just carried her inside.

"Tell her I'm going to call her tomorrow or when ever I stop seeing double." Jeff said and chuckled a little bit.

"Alright, bye." Glenn said and closed the door.

The next morning

"Aaliyah wake up you need to go to training in 15 minutes." Glenn said

"No leave me alone please." Aaliyah said and went back to sleep

"No get up now" He said and grabbed the sheets and pulled them away.

"Fine." Aaliyah said and went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

10 minutes later

Aaliyah came out in a pair of baggy pants and a tank top.

"Alright I'm ready." Aaliyah said

"Ok let's go." Glenn said and they left there room and went across the street to the gym.

"Ok I think its time you worked against a guy, you haven't in a couple of months." Glenn said as they stretched.

"Am I going against you?" Aaliyah asked as she practiced some splits for flexibility.

"No, more like me." Someone said and she turned around. It was Jeff

"Oh, uh hi." Aaliyah said

"God I look so ugly right now and he looks so fine." Aaliyah thought as she saw him wearing a wife beater and black baggy pants.

"Hey, so you ready?" Jeff asked

"Man she looks fine." Jeff thought

"Yeah, lets go." Aaliyah said and they walked towards the ring and got in.

"Don't go easy on me." Aaliyah said he nodded and they locked up.

She elbowed him in the face and he let go she rang to the ropes and bounced off, he saw this and flipped her over his back. She landed on her back and cried out in pain, he picked her up and she took advantage and kicked him in the shin then the foot he let go and she ran towards the ropes again and jumped onto him knocking him over. She picked him up and used her momentum to attempt to throw him into a turnbuckle but he reversed it and she went head first into she slumped down and he picked her up and put her in the middle of the ring and went up onto the top turnbuckle and singled for a Swanton bomb he jumped off and she rolled out of the way. She picked herself up on the ropes but he ran at her and knocked her down again. He picked her up and set her back in the middle of ring and was going to go for a flip but she attempt to get up stumbled a bit but gained balance and ran at him and did a flying side kick one of her signature moves. He went flying to the ground and looked up at her. She picked him up and threw him into a turnbuckle he screamed out in pain and she picked him up again and ran him towards the ropes but reversed it and she went to them bounced off and punched him in the face. After an hour of working they called it a day.

"You're really good." Jeff said

"Thanks, so are you." Aaliyah said with a smile.

He looked at her and she looked at him, they moved closer together and just as they were about to kiss Glenn came out.

"Aaliyah come on we need to go." Glenn said

Aaliyah looked at Jeff with sadness and walked out of the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: Thanks guys for the review and as a treat another chapter THIS ONE IS LONG! Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything except for Aaliyah and anyone else I may add.**_

That night at raw (A/n: I don't like to waist a lot of time on like a week so yeah.)

Aaliyah got ready for a match against Mickie James.

"Good luck out there." Glenn said

"Thanks I won't need it though." Aaliyah said and chuckled

Aaliyah pumped herself up and waited for her music to go on. Once it did she ran out from behind the curtain jumped up and did the metal signs then rang down the ring.

"And now weighing in at 125 pounds Aaliyah!" Lillian said

Then Mickie James music went off .

"And her opponent Mickie James!" Lillian said and got out of the ring.

The bell rang and they locked up. Aaliyah kicked her in the stomach and Mickie clutched her stomach. Half way through the match Mickie was starting to win then Trish came out from the crowd that was screaming and booing Trish ran towards the un-expecting Aaliyah and bashed her in the head with a steal chair.

"Well king this is very unexpected" JR said

Aaliyah collapsed and the boos got louder as Carlito came out and kicked Aaliyah in the gut then picked her up and threw her head first into the turnbuckle which busted her wide open. Then the crowd screamed when Jeff Hardy's music came on he ran down the ring and took out his anger on Carlito.

"Oh my god JR Oh my god its Jeff Hardy he's back folks what have you just seen is the return of Jeff Hardy!" King said

Trish mean while tagged up with Mickie and they picked up the now unconscious Aaliyah and Trish and Mickie flipped her over. Jeff was done with Carrlito and saw Trish and Mickie getting ready to do another move and ran over to them. Trish and Mickie ran for it. "I'm not done with you Aaliyah Jacob!" Trish screamed as they both walked backwards up the ring. Jeff Kneeled down next to Aaliyah and picked her up carrying her out the ring as the crowd continued to scream. When they got backstage Glenn ran towards them.

"Is she ok?" Glenn asked

"I don't know." Jeff said and looked at her

"Come on lets take her to the EMT's." Glenn said and Jeff carried her there with Glenn right by him.

"Um thanks for being there for her." Glenn said before going inside

"What happened?" One of the EMT's asked as he put her on the table

"During the match Trish came out and bashed her in the head then Carlito busted her open when he threw her into the turnbuckle." Jeff said.

The EMT looked her over.

"Well she has a small concussion and I'm going to put a few stitches on this cut." The EMT said.

Aaliyah started to wake up

"A are you ok?" Glenn asked

"Hm?" Aaliyah asked and opened her eyes

"Are you ok?" He asked again

"Uh I think so except for major pain on my head." Aaliyah said and saw the EMT come back with the stuff for the stitches, she hated needles

"Um that isn't for me is it." Aaliyah said backing away

"Yes it is you have a deep cut and a bandage isn't going to work."

"Yeah um well uh how about a rain check on that." Aaliyah said trying to get off the table.

"Come on its not that bad." Jeff said

"I'm not big on needles, come on cant ya just put a bandage on it." Aaliyah said

"Nope, now come on." The guy said

Aaliyah looked up at Jeff.

"I'll hold your hand if you want." Jeff said

"I guess." She said and she held out her hand he took it

"It's going to sting a little because I have to clean in it up first." He said and cleaned it

"Arg I'm going to kill Trish!" Aaliyah thought

He started to do the stitches and she tensed up. Jeff rubbed her arm, and she closed her eyes.

"Ok your ready to go just don't go to sleep right away, someone needs to keep an eye on you and if the pain is bad take an aspirin." The EMT said and she got off the table

"Alright." Aaliyah said and they walked out the door.

"Now to find that btch" Aaliyah thought to herself as she walked down the hall way with Jeff and her brother.

She saw a stage guy and walked over to him.

"Hey have you seen Trish?" Aaliyah asked the guy

"She is out in a match against Lita right now." The guy said

"Thanks." Aaliyah said with a smirk. She turned around and saw her brother and Jeff talking

"I know they wouldn't approve of this nor would the emt's but I don't care right now." Aaliyah thought and ran towards were the ramp was.

"Was that just Aaliyah!" Glenn said

"Yeah…Oh god we gotta go get her." Jeff said and they ran after her but it wasn't easy because Aaliyah was a fast runner.

She ran out from the curtain and the fans screamed. Her vision was a little blurry but that wouldn't stop her right now. Trish wasn't looking so she ran down to the ring and slid in.

She jumped onto Trish and knocked her down.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE BTCH!" Aaliyah screamed and punched her in the face and picked her up and threw her into the middle of the ring.

Lita walked over to Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah what are you doing out here?" Lita asked

"Not right now Lita, I need to take out the trash." Aaliyah said and went onto the top turnbuckle and did a leg drop onto Trish's throat. Trish screamed out in pain and held her throat. Jeff and Glenn came running out and the crowd screamed they slid into the ring and Jeff tried to get Aaliyah off of her but it wasn't working, Glenn came over to her and she still didn't give up she kept punching and slapping her. Some security came out and the crowd booed when they tried to stop her they picked her up but she got free. She walked over to Trish and spit in her face.

"You aint seen nothing yet!" Aaliyah said and walked out of the ring. She walked backstage and Glenn looked at her.

"What were you thinking! Do you just want to make it worse!" Glenn said yelling at her

"I don't care right now, she did this to me and you know I always have the last laugh." Aaliyah said.

"Come on lets go back to the hotel." Jeff said

"Fine." Aaliyah said and crossed her arms and they walked to there rooms to get there stuff and met outside.

"Why don't ya go with Jeff." Glenn said

"Uh sure if that's ok with you Jeff." Aaliyah said

"Fine by me." Jeff said

"Alright see ya later bro, love ya." Aaliyah said and hugged him

"Bye." He said and they walked separate ways.

Aaliyah waited for Jeff to unlock the door once he did they got in.

"Dude I'm like dead tired right now." Aaliyah said

"I know but ya can't go to sleep just yet." Jeff said and put on the radio and backed out of the parking lot.

"Why not?" Aaliyah whined

"Geez Ms whiney I don't know maybe a concussion has something to do with it." Jeff said

"Arg fine." Aaliyah said

"Don't tell ya bro but ya were awesome tonight when ya got somewhat of your revenge on Trish." Jeff said as he kept his eyes on the road

"Thanks, but like I said out there she hasn't seen anything." Aaliyah said

"What does she have against you anyway, 'cause I know that wasn't planned." Jeff said

"I don't know maybe she is jealous or something." Aaliyah said

"Why though?" Jeff said

"Well you guys did have a relationship on TV maybe she thought it would happen again." Aaliyah said

"Maybe, but I guess I just don't feel that way for her." Jeff said

"YES!" Aaliyah thought to herself.

"I miss my animals." Aaliyah thought to herself out loud (A/n: sorry I couldn't think of what else to write at the time  Plus I love animals lol.)

"You have animals?" Jeff asked

"Yup." Aaliyah said

"Cool what ya have?" Jeff asked

"A horse, cow, pig, a dog, chicken, and roster." Aaliyah said

"Man you're like a farmer." Jeff said chuckling

"Yup." Aaliyah laughed and closed her eyes

"Aaliyah no sleeping." Jeff said and nudged her.

"Aw come on!" Aaliyah said yelling

"And ms whiny returns." Jeff said laughing

Aaliyah stuck her tongue out

"I saw that." Jeff said

"Saw what Jeffie?" Aaliyah said acting innocent

"Oh don't pull that act with me." Jeff said

Aaliyah crossed her arms and leaned her head against the window.

They got to the hotel and took there stuff out.

"Uh am I staying with you or Glenn?" Aaliyah asked

"You can stay with me if you want." Jeff said

"I'd like to." Aaliyah said

"Ok come on lets go." Jeff said and they walked to the front desk.

"Hi I have reservations, my name is Jeff Hardy." Jeff said

"Ah yes, here is your key Mr. Hardy if you need assistance of any kind please feel free to call." The guy said and handed Jeff the key.

"Thank you have a nice night." Jeff said

"You too." The guy said and Jeff and Aaliyah walked to the elevator.

They got to the room and put there stuff on the floor.

"This has to be the worst day of my life." Aaliyah thought out loud and lied down on her bed.

"Aw, poor Aaliyah." Jeff said like he was talking to a baby. She turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Shut up." She said and laughed

Aaliyah walked over to her bag and got out some baggy sweat pants and a tank top then walked into the bathroom. When she came back out she saw Jeff on his bed writing in a notebook.

"Hey, whatcha writing?" Aaliyah asked while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

Jeff looked up from his notebook at her.

"Just some poems." He said with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool." She replied with a smile and walked over to her bed and layed on her back looking up at the ceiling.

Jeff and Aaliyah were sitting in a comfortable silence for about an hour.

Jeff looked over at Aaliyah and saw that she was staring at him; she turned away quickly her face red with embarrassment.

"Was there something on my face?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"Um no, I uh was just staring at you." Aaliyah said still embarrassed about her being caught in the act.

"Why?" He asked as he kept laughing

"I don't know you're just different, and um I think you're cute." Aaliyah said

"Oh my god I just said that didn't I? Oh please tell me I did not just say that!" Aaliyah thought to herself

Jeff looked at her with a smile.

"I think you're cute too, and um I like you." Jeff admitted to her.

Aaliyah blushed and smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" Aaliyah thought

"I…I like you too." Aaliyah said

"Um, I hope I'm not rushing anything but uh do you want to be my…girlfriend?" Jeff asked.

_A/n: Ohhhhh cliff hanger right there lol. What will Aaliyah say? Will she say yes will she say no! Yeah that sounded stupid lol. Reviews please and thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! This is has to be the most updates I've done ever in a period of two days but you guys wanted more so here ya go!** _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything other then Aaliyah or otherwise stated.**

"_Um, I hope I'm not rushing anything but uh do you want to be my…girlfriend?" Jeff asked._

Aaliyah thought for a moment, Jeff thought she was going to reject him as he put his head down. Aaliyah moved to the edge of her bed and reached over and lifted his chin up, and then she kissed him on the lips and even if it wasn't a long one they were both very happy (A/n: Happy guys? Lol, I've never wrote anything like this before so I suck sorry ). She backed away and she smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Aaliyah asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." Jeff said and smiled back at her.

"So um, we should go to sleep." Aaliyah said.

"Ok, well night." Jeff said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled to herself and turned off the light, she didn't know it but she wasn't the only one smiling.

The next morning

Aaliyah woke up the next morning and saw Jeff still asleep. She walked into the bathroom quietly with a towel. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower, after she got out she brushed her hair out and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on and jumped when she heard Jeff say something.

"You should wear that more often." Jeff said sleepily with a smile.

"Jeff, shit man you scared me!" She said and walked back into the bathroom with her clothes. She walked back out in some old jeans and a tight t-shirt, with her hair down and black eyeliner on. She tried to cover up the stitches on her head by moving her bangs to the side of her face. She saw jeff watching tv he had changed into black baggy jeans and a black mesh shirt.

Aaliyah decided to sit on his bed next to him.

"Morning." Aaliyah said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning." Jeff said with a smile and wrapped his arms around her, as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Just then her phone rang; she reluctantly got up from her comfortable position by her boyfriend and went over to her purse where her cell phone was.

"Hello?" Aaliyah asked.

"Hey, it's Glenn." He said

"Oh hey bro, what's up?"

"I was just calling to see how you were."

Aaliyah looked over to Jeff and smiled, he smiled back.

"I'm doing great, what about you." Aaliyah said

"I'm ok, wanted to know if you would like to come to lunch with me today." Glenn asked

"Oh, um sure." Aaliyah said.

"Ok, great. I'll call you in a little bit when I'm ready." Glenn said

"Alright, speak to you soon love you." Aaliyah said

"Love ya too sis." Glenn said and hung up.

She put her phone away and walked back to where jeff was and layed down next to him.

"I'm going out to lunch with Glenn, you don't mind if I tell him about us do you?" Aaliyah asked

Jeff looked at her and smiled.(A/n: wow I make them smile to much lol).

"Of course not, he is your brother after all." Jeff said.

"Ok thanks babe." She said and hugged him, he hugged her back and they watched TV.

After about an hour they got bored and since it was only 9 they decided to do something else.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" Jeff asked as he put his shoes on.

"Sure." She said and put on a pair of vans.

"Let me just grab my purse." Aaliyah said

They walked out the door and Jeff made sure the door was locked, then grabbed Aaliyah's hand in his, they walked over to the elevator and went down to the lobby.

After they got there food they sat down at a vacant table, what they didn't know was that Mickie was there, and she was watching there every move. She picked up her phone and dialed Trish's number.

"Hello?" Trish asked

"Trish, it's M." Mickie said

"Oh hey, what's up." Trish asked

"Well, it looks like Jeff and that bitch are together." Mickie said

"WHAT!" Trish said.

"Yup, I saw them come down together into the lobby holding eachother's hands." Mickie said.

"She is just asking for it Mickie! Aaliyah is not getting away with this." Trish said furiously, and hung up her phone. Mickie put her cell back in her purse and walked out of the lobby.

_**Alright guys, well I hope you liked this chapter I liked it he he. I'm writing this as I go along now, anyway please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything other then Aaliyah or otherwise stated.**

**_Hey guys me again lol, thanks for the reviews. I will try to update more, I had a need not to write for a while so now that, I can write again I'm going to try to update like at least once a day. Love ya guys. Here is the next chapter._**

"So, after you go out to lunch with you're bro. I was wondering if you want to go with me when I get my tattoo." Jeff asked as they ate the rest of there breakfast.

"Uh, sure." Aaliyah said

"How about you get one?" Jeff asked

"No thanks, I hate needles last night ring a bell?" Aaliyah said

"Oh right sorry babe." Jeff said

"It's ok, so what ya want to do right now?" She asked as they walked hand in hand down the halls.

"I don't know, want to go walk around outside. I mean this is New York City after all."(A/n: what? I love NYC.)

Aaliyah looked at her watch it was only 9:25, her brother wouldn't be ready for another few hours.

"Sure." Aaliyah said, Jeff smiled and they walked out of the hotel.

"So um do you have any idea where we are right now?" Jeff asked

"Looks like union square." Aaliyah said

"Oh, you've been here before?" Jeff asked

"Yup, I use to live here for the first 10 years of my life." (A/n: I doubt that "Kane" actually lived there but hey this is fan fiction! Lol).

"Really? That's cool." Jeff said

"I guess, hey there is a park close to here. You want to go?" Aaliyah asked

"Sure babe." Jeff said

"I use to go here all the time when I was younger, with Glen." Aaliyah said telling memories of her past.

"Aw." Jeff said

Aaliyah stuck her tongue out at him, then smirked at him with a mysterious look in her eye as they came with in view of the park.

"Race ya to the swings." Aaliyah said and ran before he could comprehend it, then he realized and started to run. Aaliyah turned around and saw him catching up to him and ran faster.

She got to the swings out of breath and a few seconds later Jeff was there out of breath as well.

"I…win." Aaliyah said and sat on the swing.

"You...cheated no fair." Jeff said and gave her a puppy face.

"Oh well." Aaliyah said and started to swing.

"Let's see who can go the highest without stopping." Jeff said

"Ok." Aaliyah said and they started there contest.

Aaliyah thought for a second as a plot came into mind and then she swung to the side bumping into him.

"Ha ha." Aaliyah said as he slowed down trying not to fall off.

"Hey, you cheated again." Jeff said

"I lie I cheat and I steal, sorry." Aaliyah said mimicking Eddie's saying.

Jeff laughed and stuck his tongue out at her, as he got tried to catch up to her height.

After about 10 minutes they decided to quit.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jeff asked.

"Um, do you want to go to central park?" Aaliyah asked

"Sure." Jeff said as he took her hand in his.

"Alright uh lets take the subway, quickest way and I want to sit down for a few." Aaliyah said

"Ok, me too." Jeff said as they walked down to the subway.

"Hold on let me just get a card." Aaliyah said and went to the machine to get one.

Jeff waited by the turn stail (A/n: is that what they are called? I forgot.)

Aaliyah walked back with a card. She swiped it through and then handed it to him.

"Alright the next one is coming in a few minutes." Aaliyah said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around.

The train pulled up and they got on, they looked for the nearest seat and sat down. "Thanks for showing me some of the places around here." Jeff said

"No problem, I can't wait till we get to Central Park I love that place." Aaliyah said

"Well, if you say you love it. It must be good." Jeff said trusting her judgment.

"I use to go with my skateboard there every day when I was younger, Glen would teach me a little on it, but I couldn't tell my mom or dad. They didn't want to see there little girl get hurt." Aaliyah said

"And now you're wrestling." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"Ha, yup." Aaliyah said.

The train stopped.

"Well this is where we get off." Aaliyah said and stood up. They walked off the train and walked up the steps, as the park came into view.

"Well here we are." Aaliyah said with a huge smile.

"Wow, it's really cool." Jeff said

"More then that is beautiful." Aaliyah said as they entered the park.

"So you want to go sit on a bench or the grass?" Aaliyah asked.

"Grass is fine with me." Jeff said.

"Ok." Aaliyah said and they walked over and sat on the grass.

She looked around and saw people playing baseball and other activities. She looked over to Jeff who was sitting right next to her and smiled to herself. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back. (A/n: say it with me now awwwww. Ha.)

After 2 minutes they stopped

"Well um that was nice." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"Yup defiantly was." Aaliyah said and wrapped her arms around him in a hugging fashion. He put his arms on her waist as she leaned her head against him.

Then her cell phone rang.

"Oh man!" Aaliyah said getting angry.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's glens."

"Oh hey so when ya want to go?"

"Um, in 30 minutes is that ok?"

"Yup, where ya want to meet?"

"You're room."

"Alright see you then love ya bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone, and turned to Jeff.

"We need to get going, Glen is coming to get me soon." Aaliyah said

"Alright." Jeff said and they got up.

They walked back over to the subway entrance and walked down.

She took out the card and swiped it through and gave it to Jeff.

After the train stopped by Union square they got off, and headed to the hotel.

"It's nice out today." Aaliyah said as they got closer to the hotel.

"Yeah, so um call me when you get done with lunch." Jeff said as they walked towards there door.

"Alright, I'll tell ya how it went when I told him." Aaliyah said

"Ok." Jeff said and kissed her cheek as he unlocked the door.

"Do you think I should change?" Aaliyah asked.

"No, you look beautiful in that." Jeff said

"Aw thanks." Aaliyah said and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Wow, I think I…I'm in love with him." Aaliyah thought to herself.

_Aww there so cute hehe. Alright darling's reviews would be very much appreciated. Love ya guys hope ya enjoyed it._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Well here is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Aaliyah unless other wise stated.**_

Soon there was a knock at the door, Aaliyah gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek and hugged him before moving to the door.

"Hey." Aaliyah said as she walked out the door.

"Hey, so was Jeff good to you last night?" Glenn asked protectively.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yes glenn, Jeff was very good to me perfect gentlemen." Aaliyah said as they walked over to a cab.

"Good." Glenn said

"So where are we going?" Aaliyah asked.

"How about olive garden?" Glenn asked

"Sure sounds good to me." Aaliyah said.

At the olive garden

After ordering there lunch Aaliyah thought it would be the right time to tell him.

"Um Glenn, I need to tell you something." Aaliyah said playing with her food.

"Ok, what is it?" Glenn asked

"Well uh, ok I'm just going to say it. I'm going out with Jeff." Aaliyah said.

Glenn didn't respond right away, she guessed he was angry.

"Glenn?" Aaliyah asked wanting to know if he was ok with it or not.

"Aaliyah, you're my sister so what ever makes you happy. Makes me happy." Glenn said with a smile.

"Aw, thanks bro for being ok with this." Aaliyah said with a smile and hugged him.

"I love you sis." Glenn said hugging her back.

"Love ya too." Aaliyah said.

"So did he ask you out?" Glenn asked

"Yeah." Aaliyah said

At the hotel room

Jeff dialed his brother's phone number; he hadn't talked to him in a few days.

"Hello?" Matt asked

"Hey bro, it's Jeff." Jeff said

"No shit!" Matt said sarcastically.

Jeff rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So what's up?" Matt asked.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. Ya know wrestling, practicing spending time with my girlfriend…." Jeff said

"Whoa back up there girlfriend?" Matt asked

"Yup, her name's Aaliyah." Jeff said

"Oh, isn't that the girl you saved the other day on Raw?" Matt said

"Yup." Jeff said and smiled.

"Oh, she's pretty hot." Matt said

"Hey I heard that!" Ashley said

Matt laughed, as well as Jeff.

"Yeah, well she is all mine." Jeff said jokingly to his brother.

"Oh, darn guess I just gotta stick with my girl then." Matt said knowing it would annoy Ashley.

"Hey!" Ashley said and punched him in the arm half seriously.

"Ow, oh the pain." Matt said acting like he was hurt.

"Give me that phone." Ashley said with a laugh.

"Hey Jeffers." Ashley said

"Hey Ash, how are you." Jeff asked

"I'm doing good, so I hear ya have a girlfriend." Ashley said

"Yup." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"Well, when ya come home this week. You should invite her I want to meet her!" Ashley said.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Jeff said

"Sweet, oh well Matt wants the phone back. Talk to later Jeff love ya." Ashley said

"Love ya too." Jeff said.

"Hey are you trying to steal my women." Matt said

"Oh you know it, anyway I got to go. I will call ya later alright?" Jeff asked

"Ok, love ya bro." Matt said

"Love ya too." Jeff said and hung up his phone.

Back to Aaliyah and Glenn

"Well um, I'm going to be going with Jeff when he gets his tattoo." Aaliyah said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Ok." Glenn said.

They got into a cab and she called Jeff.

"Hello?" Jeff asked

"Hey Jeff, its Aaliyah." She said

"Hey babe, did you tell you're brother?" Jeff asked

"Yup, he's ok with it." Aaliyah said

"That's good, so I called my bro he knows and so does Ashley. Oh by the way she wants to meet you." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"Ok, well I'll see you in a few." Aaliyah said

"Bye." Jeff said

"Bye." Aaliyah said and hung up her phone.

A few minutes later they got to the hotel.

"Well, I'm going out with Jeff now so I'll see ya later ok?" Aaliyah asked

"Alright, love you." Glenn said and gave her a hug.

"Love ya too, I'll bring my cell incase ya need to call me." Aaliyah said and walked over to the elevator.

She walked over to the door, and had forgotten to ask for the key to the room. Aaliyah rolled her eyes.

"Nice going stupid." She thought to herself and knocked on the door. She heard Jeff come to the door and he opened it up.

"Oh, hey." Jeff said and opened the door more so she could get in.

"Hey babe." Aaliyah said and kissed him on the lips.

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yup." Aaliyah said and they walked out of the hotel room.

_Alright guys, hope ya liked this chapter. Please review, Love ya guys._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Aaliyah or other wise stated. _Hey guys thanks for the reviews I hope ya like this chapter…Love ya guys_**_. **Also if ya would like to be put into my story(I do need a few more characters. Please put it in with the review.** **Some "strong" language in this chapter so ya know.**_

"So, what are you getting and where?" Aaliyah asked as they walked down the streets looking for a good tattoo shop.

"I was thinking of getting another dragon on my left leg." Jeff said

"Oh that's cool." Aaliyah said.

"Hm, this looks like a nice shop. Let's check it out." Jeff said

"Ok." She said as they walked in.

It was a small shop with a couple of chairs, pretty much anything you would find in a tattoo shop.

A man who looked to be in his late 30's came up to the couple.

"Hi, welcome to Paul's tattoo shop. May I help you?" He asked

"Yes, I am looking to get a dragon right here." Jeff said pointing to where he wanted it.

"Alright, do you have a drawing on what you would want?" The man asked

"Yes." Jeff said and handed him a piece of paper.

"Ok, let me sketch this up. Please have a seat; I will be with you shortly." The man said

"So, um how is you're brother doing?" Aaliyah asked trying to make conversation.

"He's ok, thanks for coming with me." Jeff said

"No problem, I think tattoos are cool looking. But I would never get one done." Aaliyah said with a small laugh. Jeff smiled and put his arms around her as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

A few minutes later the guy came back, with the traced dragon.

"Alright, come this way." He said

They both got up and Jeff sat on the chair while Aaliyah sat next to him and held his hand.

After about an hour the tattoo artist was done.

"Here have a look." The guy said and handed him a mirror, Jeff looked at it with a smile.

"It's really good, thank you." Jeff said.

"No problem." The artist said with a smile on his face.

"What do you think?" Jeff asked Aaliyah

"It's really cool." Aaliyah said before the man put gauze on it.

After Jeff paid for it they walked out of the shop.

"So um, where do you want to go now?" Jeff asked as they walked down the streets of New York City.

"Shopping? I want to get some new outfits." Aaliyah said, Jeff laughed.

"Girls and there shopping." He said

"What was that Mr. Hardy?" Aaliyah asked

"Nothing, sweetheart." Jeff said trying to kiss up.

Aaliyah playfully pushed him, and she ran away.

"Oh you are getting it now!" Jeff said jokingly and started to run after her.

Aaliyah saw a corner and took advantage of that and ran towards it. She saw Jeff stop looking for her a few feet ahead of her. She jumped on his back and laughed while covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Aaliyah asked

Jeff laughed

Aaliyah got off his back and took his hand.

"Let's go to Macy's." Aaliyah said

"Alright, um where is it?" Jeff said

"We gotta take the subway." Aaliyah said as they walked a couple more blocks till the got to the subway.

As they waited for there train to come, a guy came up behind her and with all the sounds in the busy subway he wasn't heard.

Aaliyah felt someone tug on her purse, and then she turned around only to be met with a gun to her face.

"Give me the purse bitch, or you get it!" The guy yelled.

Aaliyah was freaked out of her mind; Jeff heard her scream and turned around.

"BACK OFF OF MY GIRL!" Jeff yelled and tackled him to the ground.

The guy put his finger to the trigger and aimed it at Aaliyah as people screamed and ran away.

Aaliyah stood there frozen not knowing how to deal with the situation.

"NO!" Jeff screamed as the guy pressed the trigger.

"Aaliyah watch out!" Jeff yelled and Aaliyah tried her best to run away but a bullet hit her foot.

"FUCK!" Aaliyah screamed as she fell to the ground in pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jeff yelled outraged that this guy did this to his girlfriend, he then punched the man in his face and as he let go of the gun Jeff took this opportunity to grab it. The police came down the stairs as the guy tried to get away.

Jeff went over to Aaliyah.

"Baby, are you ok?" Jeff asked as he held her close to his chest.

"I think I'll be ok." Aaliyah said as she held her foot in pain.

A police officer came over to them.

"Ma'am are you ok?" The officer asked.

"Officer, she needs to go to the hospital he shot her in the foot." Jeff said and pointed to it.

"Ok." The officer said

Jeff picked her up as she cried into his chest from the pain and the shock.

"It'll be ok baby." Jeff said as they got to the outside.

An ambulance was out there, they put her on a stretcher.

"Jeff come with me please." Aaliyah said, Jeff nodded and climbed in the back with her.

At the police station

"I need to make a phone call." The man said

"Right this way." The officer said and guided him over to the old looking telephone, as the officer waited outside the guy made sure he wasn't to close to hear his converstation and dialed a number.

"Trish, it's bobby."

"Did you get her?"

"I shot her in the foot, she moved out of the way."

Trish sighed.

"Well, ya got her so it's ok." Trish snickered into the phone.

"I've got to go I'm in the police station right now."

"Alright, I'll try my best to come bail you out."

_**GASP! Lol Alright well that's the end of this chapter . I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was kind of stuck on what to right honestly. So I thought of putting a little more action into it! Alright review peeps love ya!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamier: I do not own anyone or anything except for Aaliyah unless other wise stated. _Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter here is the next one ENJOY!_**

Back at the hospital

Jeff waited out in the waiting room, as the doctors told him to do.

"Mr. Hardy." A doctor said

"Yes?" Jeff asked as he got out of his chair.

"Ms. Jacobs would like to see you, follow me." He said

"Is she ok?" Jeff asked

"She's ok just in pain." He said

"Well no shit!" Jeff thought

Jeff walked into the room as the doctor closed the door so they could be alone.

"Hey." Aaliyah said

Jeff walked over and hugged her really tight.

"Dude, losing oxygen here." Aaliyah said chuckling.

"How you feeling." Jeff said seriously.

"I'll live." Aaliyah said and shrugged her shoulders.

"When can I get out of here?" She asked eagerly.

"Um, I'm not sure." Jeff said.

"Ugh, I hate hospitals lets get out of here." Aaliyah said trying to get out of the bed.

"Just wait till the doctor gets back, I called you're brother he said he would get here as fast as he can." Jeff said sitting in a chair next to her.

A few minutes later Glen arrived.

"A oh my god." Glen said crying

"I'm fine Glen." Aaliyah said

"I was so worried about you, who ever did this to you is going to pay!" Glen practically yelled.

The doctor came in.

"Alright Aaliyah, you can go home now we just need to give you crutches…" The doctor said

"How long till I get off of those?" Aaliyah asked not very thrilled since she had a match the following RAW.

"In about 2-3 weeks." The doctor said.

"Uh can it be sooner, I'm a professional wrestler and I have a match next Monday."

"Sorry, but that isn't possible."

Aaliyah decided she would just listen to him not wanting to argue with him right now.

"Fine." Aaliyah said.

After Aaliyah got released from the hospital a few hours later they decided to take a cab to there hotel instead of the subway.

"They could have at least have given me something nice looking instead of these hospital clothes." Aaliyah said trying to make a joke.

Glen looked at her and laughed.

Aaliyah smiled.

"Oh well, I'll change when I get back to the hotel." Aaliyah said thinking to herself.

Aaliyah taped her fingers against the window, after about 10 minutes of her not stopping it was finally getting to Jeff and Glen.

Jeff just took her hand and held it.

They got back to the hotel, and saw Trish and Mickie in the lounge.

Trish smirked at her as well as Mickie, Aaliyah gave her such an evil glare that they turned away.

Aaliyah smirked to herself "Yeah there such tough shit." Aaliyah thought to herself.

"Alright, I'm going to go back to my room. But if you need anything at all call me. K sis?" Glen said

"Yup, I love ya." Aaliyah said and tried to hug him; with the crutches it was hard especially since she wasn't use to it.

Glen and Jeff laughed.

"Shut up." Aaliyah said, giving a puppy face.

"Come on babe; let's go back to our room." Jeff said.

"Alright, bye Glen." Aaliyah said as they went there separate ways.

Jeff unlocked the door, and they went in.

"I'm going to go change." Aaliyah said going over to her bag.

"Hm, how am I going to do this?" Aaliyah thought trying to find a way to get changed with her leg still wrapped in gauze.

Finally after about 30 minutes she came out in lose pj pants and a hoodie.

"I look like shit, and I hate these crutches." Aaliyah said sitting down and pushing the crutches over.

"Aw, you look hot." Jeff said trying to be nice.

"Oh, yes so hot. If I was a guy I'd so go out with me." Aaliyah said sarcastically.

Jeff laughed and got into the bed laying next to her.

"So what ya want to do, now that I'm pretty much stuck here." Aaliyah asked

"Watch a movie?" Jeff asked

"Uh sure why not, do you have anything?" Aaliyah asked

"Uh, yeah let me see what I got." Jeff said getting off the bed going into one of his bags.

"Titanic, IT, The exorcist, Halloween….' Jeff said

"Which Halloween?" Aaliyah asked interrupting him

"The original." Jeff said.

"Ok, that one. If you want to watch it that is." Aaliyah said.

"Sure." Jeff said putting it in the DVD player, then going back by Aaliyah.

Jeff put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

After 2 hours the movie was done.

"Well that was good, what now?" Jeff asked

"Um….You want to play a video game?" Aaliyah asked asked.

"Sure, why not." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, hold on I got my psp in my bag." Aaliyah said grabbing for her crutches.

"You want me to get it?" Jeff asked

"No it's ok." Aaliyah said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks anyway." Aaliyah said getting up.

She walked over to her bag and got out her psp, she walked back over to the bed and put her crutches by the nightstand.

"Here ya go, I got a few games here to choose from." Aaliyah said

Jeff looked at them and choose Wwe smackdown vs. raw 2007!

After about 10 minutes they got bored of that. (A/n: HA)

"I'm bored! There is nothing to do." Aaliyah said with a sigh.

"Um, I have a tape of last week's smackdown." Jeff said

"Let's watch it!" Aaliyah said

Jeff laughed.

"Alright." Jeff said with a smile getting off the bed and walking over to his bag.

After 3 minutes of searching he finally found it.

Matt's music came on, Jeff smiled.

"Aww it's you're bro." Aaliyah said

Jeff laughed.

After the tape finished, it was 9:27 pm.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" Aaliyah asked

"Yeah, what ya want to eat?" Jeff asked

Aaliyah shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't matter." Aaliyah said

"Um, how about KFC?" Jeff asked

"Sure, let's go." Aaliyah said grabbing her crutches.

"No you stay here I'll go get it, I saw one right across the street. Be back soon." Jeff said grabbing his wallet and the keys.

"Please be careful." Aaliyah said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Jeff said kissing her on the lips.

"Alright." Aaliyah said sighing.

Jeff smiled and walked out the door.

Aaliyah picked up her psp and played her video game while she waited.

A few minutes later Jeff came back and saw Aaliyah really into her game she didn't even notice Jeff come in.

"You going to play that all day?" Jeff said causing Aaliyah to jump.

"Geez Jeff you just love to make me jump don't ya." Aaliyah said.

"Yup." Jeff said with a grin.

Aaliyah stuck her tongue out at him.

After they ate

"Ugh I'm going to bed." Aaliyah said.

"Alright, night." Jeff said

"Um, Jeff?" Aaliyah said

"Yeah?"

"Will you um sleep in my bed with me?" Aaliyah asked quietly

Jeff smiled.

"Sure." Jeff said and got in bed next to her

_Yeah sorry if it wasn't the greatest chapter ever…I need you guys to review so I know how I am doing if I need to improve and what not. So please don't forget to review…Thanks._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alright I don't own anyone or anything except for Aaliyah or other wise stated. This chapter is pretty long, enjoy!**_

_Aaliyah's dream_

_Aaliyah was walking down the streets of lower Manhattan, and heard someone call her name. She turned around but didn't see anything, she heard someone calling her again this time when she turned around she saw Trish and the guy that shot her. _

"_If I can't have Jeff, no one can." Trish said and picked up a gun, Aaliyah started to run away but Trish got her right in the heart. Jeff came over to her_

"_Aaliyah, I never loved you and I never will." Jeff said_

Aaliyah woke up and looked over at Jeff to see him asleep, she looked at the clock and it said

4:56 am.

She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, after about two hours she finally fell asleep.

A few hours later

Jeff was trying to get out of bed without waking up Aaliyah, but she was a light sleeper and felt the bed rise when he got out of the bed.

"Morning." Aaliyah said

"Oh, morning." Jeff said smiling at her.

"Ugh it's only 7:30! I'm going back to sleep." Aaliyah said pulling the blankets over her head blocking out the sun.

"No, get up I don't want to be lonely." Jeff said whimpering like a puppy.

"Ugh, don't do that…." Aaliyah said.

Jeff gave a fake cry, and Aaliyah laughed.

"Fine, I'm up now thanks to you!" Aaliyah said running her fingers through her hair trying to make her hair less messy. As she got out of bed she had almost forgot about the crutches, she looked over at them and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know, I am so getting that bastard back for what he did to me" Aaliyah said grabbing her crutches.

"You're not the only one that wants revenge." Jeff said with anger in her voice.

"I feel like tiny Tim from that story." Aaliyah said with a chuckle. Jeff laughed and smiled at her.

Aaliyah was deciding what to wear and decided to wear a white tank top and baggy jeans, and then she realized something.

"How the fuck am I suppose to take a shower." Aaliyah asked Jeff.

"Um, I guess sit down in the tub? I don't know I've never had that happen to me before." Jeff said

Aaliyah let out a low growl, "See you in like 2 days." She said and walked into the bathroom.

After an hour Aaliyah came out changed and her hair down still wet.

"Remind me to never get shot again." Aaliyah said as she put her other clothes in her bag.

"Uh huh." Jeff said not even paying attention, he was watching TV.

"I'm cheating on you with you're brother" She said trying to get his attention

"That's great" He said

She chuckled.

"I'm naked right now." Aaliyah said, that got his attention.

"What, oh you liar trying to get my hopes up." Jeff said making a sad face

Aaliyah smirked at him and walked over to the bed, putting the crutches by the bed as she got in next to him.

"I'm bored" Aaliyah said and sighed

"Well how about we go out?" Jeff asked looking over at her

"Yeah we can go out to mc Donald's and then go to the gym so I can wrestle you." Aaliyah said saying the last part quickly.

"Yeah, sure let me just get my…wait a minute no no no don't play that game with me you aren't wrestling." Jeff said with a sad smile.

"Come on, it's no big deal if I want to walk on my own I bet I could do it." Aaliyah said and got off the bed trying to walk on her foot, that didn't work as she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Ok, now I'm pissed!" Aaliyah said screaming.

"Geez pms." Jeff said helping her up.

Jeff picked up her crutches and handed them to her.

"What ever come on lets go." Aaliyah said standing up.

As they walked down the hallway Trish took this opportunity to go up to them.

"Hi Aaliyah, hey Jeff." Trish said in a fake cheerful voice.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Trish, as you can see me and MY boyfriend are trying to get somewhere." Aaliyah said with frustration and anger evident in her voice.

"Just wanted to see how you were, I know I mean I heard what happened yesterday. Do you know who shot you?" Trish asked with a smirk.

"Some guy, if that's all you came here to ask then you can get you're ass moving." Aaliyah said moving past her brushing her shoulder against Trish's making Trish lose her balance for a second.

"See you in the ring this Monday sweetheart, unless you think you can't do it." Trish said smirking.

"Oh, you'll see me in the ring. Even on an injury I'm a better wrestler then you ever hope to be." Aaliyah said walking away with Jeff right by her.

"What a bitch." Aaliyah said mumbling to herself.

"She defiantly is." Jeff said

"Jeff…I think she had something to do with this shooting." Aaliyah said as she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"You think? Well I'm sure the police are working on it right now." Jeff said as they walked down the streets of NYC.

After they ate

"Well there is nothing to do." Aaliyah said lying down on her bed with Jeff next to her.

"Yeah…" Jeff was interrupted by his cell ringing; he got up and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Matt." Jeff said

"Hey bro, how are you?" Matt asked

"Bored, well me and Aaliyah are." Jeff said chuckling as he saw Aaliyah nod her head

"Wait, you are in the same room as you're girlfriend…and you're bored!" Matt said

"Shut up, I'm not as bad as you are Matthew." Jeff said

Matt laughed lightly.

"Sure, what ever you say. Hand the phone over to her I want to talk to her." Matt said.

Jeff rolled his eyes with a slight smile, handed the phone to her.

"Matt wants to talk to you." Jeff said

Aaliyah nodded and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi." Aaliyah said not sure on what to say exactly.

"Hey, Aaliyah isn't it?" Matt asked

"Yup, Matt right?" Aaliyah asked jokingly.

"Yeah, so how are you doing? I've heard oh so much about you from Jeffery." Matt said with a chuckle.

"I'm fine, what about you? Jeff has told a little bit about you." Aaliyah said looking over at Jeff smiling.

"Well I'm good, so Jeff has told only a little bit about his only brother?" Matt asked acting like he was hurt.

Aaliyah laughed.

"Yeah, guess he isn't very nice huh?" Aaliyah said looking at Jeff laughing at his confused face.

"Yup, so how are you and Jeff doing?" Matt asked as Ashley walked in the room.

"We're ok." Aaliyah said smiling as Jeff put some of her hair behind her ear.

"Matt who ya talking to?" Ashley asked

"Aaliyah, ya know Jeff's girlfriend." Matt said

"Gimme the phone!" Ashley said and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hi, this is Ashley, you must be Aaliyah." Ashley said

"NO SHIT!" Matt said in the back round.

They both laughed.

"Nice to meet you, so you're Matt's girl I take it?"

"Yeah, sometimes he can be a pain in the butt, I still love him though."

"Aw, well Jeff wants to talk to Matt now. I'll talk to you later ok?" Aaliyah asked as Jeff waited impatiently to get the phone back.

"Alright, nice chatting with ya." Ashley said

"Hey." Jeff said

"Hello again." Matt said laughing

"I have to tell ya something…" Jeff said and walked out of the room.

"What is it?" Matt asked

"I, I think I'm in love with her Matt." Jeff said

"Well…I would wait to tell her that, she may love you back. But if she doesn't feel the same way, it may scare her away."

"Yeah I know, I hope when I do tell her that she feels the same way."

"I think she might, well I'm going to go. Love ya bye." Matt said and hung up.

Jeff turned his phone off, sighed and went back into the room.

"You're bro and Ashley seem nice." Aaliyah said and smiled.

"Yeah, they can be." Jeff said jokingly.

"So, um what ya want to do now?" Jeff asked

"Go back to sleep!" Aaliyah said and lied down on the bed.

"Hm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. What time is it anyway?" Jeff asked

"5." Aaliyah said sleepily.

"Alright." Jeff said and lied down next to her.

Aaliyah moved closer to him putting her head on his chest, while he played with her hair.

The next morning

Jeff woke up to see Aaliyah still asleep; he looked over and saw it was only 5:45 in the morning.

Aaliyah moved closer to him and mumbled his name in her sleep then laughed.

Jeff looked at her shocked for a second then smiled, he lied back down and fell asleep with her in his arms.

_**Alright guys please review , I hope ya liked it…this was very long 'cause I decided to put up the rest I wrote…I'll be writing more right now but I will update once ATLEAST one person reviews. K thanks Much love!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything. Except for Aaliyah and Milly, thanks guys for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

A few hours later

Aaliyah woke to the warm sun in her face; she looked over and saw Jeff sleeping with a smile on his face. Aaliyah got off the bed and went over to her bag taking out her journal and a purple pen; she started to write in it. (A/n: the italic is her writing…)

_Hey it's me again!_

_So me and Jeff have been going out for like 2 days, but I think I'm already in love with him. I want to tell him so bad but I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way as me. I talked to his bro and Ashley yesterday they seem nice, I decided I'm defiantly going to go on with the match on Monday, I can use my crutches as a weapon . _

Aaliyah heard Jeff waking up and wrote fast so she could hide it.

_FUCK Jeff is getting up, well write in ya later!_

_-Aaliyah._

Aaliyah put her journal back in her bag, and walked back over to Jeff.

"Hey." Aaliyah said

"Hey babe, how long you been up?" Jeff asked rubbing his eyes and stretching out.

"Not that long." She said taking a seat on the bed.

"So, we got to get going to the airport in a bit. We are going to Dayton Ohio." Jeff said getting out of bed and getting out a black t-shirt and white baggy pants.

"I'm going to take a shower." Jeff said

"Mind if I join you." Aaliyah asked

"Not at all." Jeff said

"Nah, I changed my mind. I love being a tease." Aaliyah said with a huge grin.

"Aw, you got my all my hopes up." Jeff said

Aaliyah laughed.

"Sorry, maybe some other time." Aaliyah said

"Yay!" Jeff said and walked into the bathroom.

When she heard the water going on she decided to call her best friend she hasn't talked to in a while.

She took out her cell phone and dialed her number.

After a couple of rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Milly, it's Aaliyah." She said with a smile

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much! I watched raw this past week. You are so lucky to be saved by such a hottie." Milly said

"Ha, wait don't call my boyfriend a hottie he is all mine!" Aaliyah said jokingly.

"Whoa back up there chica! Boyfriend!" Milly asked

"Yup, we got together about 2 days ago." Aaliyah said smiling.

"Aw, darn and I thought I would have a shot with him." Milly said

"Sorry darling, maybe I can hook ya up with Shannon." Aaliyah said knowing her best friend was in love with him.

Milly squealed in delight.

"Calm down girl, I did say maybe. I haven't even met him I think Jeff is friends with him though." Aaliyah said

"Well, you better get us hooked up. He doesn't know it yet but he is in love with me." Milly said giggling.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes.

"Girl you sound like one of those crazed fans, oh wait you are." Aaliyah said laughing.

"Shut up, it isn't my fault he is so fine!" Milly said

"Breathe girl breathe, and no one is hotter then my man so HA!" Aaliyah said and saw Jeff come out in his clothes his hair down dripping wet.

Aaliyah stared at Jeff while Milly babbled on about Shannon Moore.

"Aaliyah, ya there? Hello!' Milly asked

Jeff smiled at her, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hm, oh sorry what were you saying?" She asked

"What do you think?" Milly said sarcastically

"Shannon Moore, right?" Aaliyah asked

"Yup." Milly said

"What about my best friend?" Jeff asked

"Is that Jeff!" Milly asked

"Yes, oh she likes him a lot!" Aaliyah said

"Who?" Jeff asked with a confused look.

"Oh my best friend Milly." Aaliyah said

"Let me say hi!" Jeff said and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Hey!" Aaliyah said when he grabbed it from her.

"Hi, is this Milly?" Jeff asked

"…Y..yeah." Milly said with a stutter

"It's Jeff, so I hear you like my friend?" Jeff asked

"Yup." Milly said shyly.

"Maybe I can hook you two up." Jeff said

"That would be cool." Milly said trying not to scream.

"Alright, well I will talk with you later here is Aaliyah." Jeff said handing her the phone.

"Oh my god! That was to cool I'm still in shock" Milly screamed.

Aaliyah moved the phone away from her ear.

"Calm down, so I'm going to try and score you some tickets when we come to Oakton Nebraska in like 2 weeks." Aaliyah said.

"Oh my god I love you so much right now Aaliyah!" Milly said

"I know, I'm so easy to love." Aaliyah said jokingly.

Milly laughed.

"Alright, well I'm going to go I will talk to you later. Ok?" Milly asked

"Yup, much love." Aaliyah said

"Ditto." Milly said and hung up.

Aaliyah turned around to see Jeff sitting on a chair drawing something.

She walked up to him; he moved the pad out of the way and motioned for her to sit in his lap. Which she did and put her arms around his neck.

"Aaliyah." Jeff said un sure if she should tell her or not.

"Yeah?" She asked and put her head on his shoulder.

"Come on just tell her!" Jeff thought to himself.

"Aaliyah, I think I'm in love with you." Jeff said.

Aaliyah looked up at him, she could see the frightened look he had and that he was afraid.

"I love you too." Aaliyah said with a smile.

Jeff had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I was so afraid to tell you." Jeff said

"I was too, I was afraid you would be scared off." Aaliyah admitted to him

Jeff moved closer to her and then kissed her passionately on the lips.

After 4 minutes Jeff's phone rang.

He stopped and looked at the phone.

"I have to get that, sorry." Jeff said getting up.

"Hello?" Jeff asked

"Hey bro." Matt said

"Oh, hi." Jeff said

"Why do you sound pissed?" Matt asked

"Because me and Aaliyah were um…" Jeff said

"Whoa! You guys were doing it, sorry I called." Matt said with embarrassment in his voice.

"No not that far." Jeff said chuckling

"Oh." Matt said

"Yeah, I told her I love her…she loves me too." Jeff said still with a smile on his face.

"Wow that is awesome!" Matt said

"Yeah it is, dude I was so scared to tell her but now I'm glad I did." Jeff said and looked over at Aaliyah.

Aaliyah said she was going to go take a shower and walked into the bathroom.

"I wish I could tell the same thing to Ashley." Matt said

"Well you guys have been going out for how many months?" Jeff asked

"About a year." Matt said

"Well, I would tell her then." Jeff suggested

"I want to, believe me I do. I just want to wait for the right moment ya know?" Matt asked

"I guess yeah, well I'm going to go our flight leaves in a few hours and I got to pack." Jeff said.

"Alright, bye bro." Matt said

"Bye." Jeff said and hung up.

A half hour later Aaliyah came out with her hair in a messy pony tail, flair jeans and a screen tee shirt that says "It's not that I'm anti social, I just don't like you."

"You look hot." Jeff said with a grin.

"Thanks, I'm going to pack." Aaliyah said and walked over to her bags and started to put her stuff together.

"Need help?" Jeff asked

"Sure, just put it where ever." Aaliyah said putting some of her clothes into her suitcase.

"Wow, some is organized." Jeff said sarcastically, putting a shirt into her suitcase.

"Yeah, it's not my strong point." Aaliyah said chuckling.

Jeff was putting her stuff away when he picked up her underwear.

"Nice thong." Jeff said with a laugh.

Aaliyah looked at him as he swirled it around his finger, her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Give me that Jeff!" Aaliyah said.

"Nuh uh, you gotta jump for it." Jeff said putting it above his head.

"Come on, you know I can't right now." Aaliyah said giving a puppy face.

"Oh, I just love to be a tease." Jeff said mockingly.

Aaliyah glared at him and let out a growl.

"Ok ok, no need to be a dog now. Here ya go." Jeff said chuckling.

Aaliyah smiled at him.

"Thank you, now have you learned to never do that again." Aaliyah asked like he was a little kid.

"Yes mommy, I promise I won't do it again." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Good boy, now help me pack the rest of my shit." Aaliyah said.

Ten minutes later they were done, and Jeff help to put her stuff into the back of there rental car.

"Thanks Jeff." Aaliyah said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I should help you out more often." Jeff said.

"God you men are always so horny." Aaliyah said as they got into the car.

"Yeah and girls aren't?" Jeff said

"Not all the time." Aaliyah said and put the radio on.

"What are you in the mood to listen to?" Aaliyah asked.

"Doesn't matter." Jeff said and shrugged his shoulders as he backed out of the parking lot.

Aaliyah found a station and The Used was playing her favorite song.

"Sweet I love this song." Aaliyah said

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

"This so reminds me of Jeff and me." Aaliyah thought and smiled.

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

Aaliyah looked over at Jeff and smiled he looked over at her and did the same.__

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

"That song reminds me of you." Jeff said

"I was thinking the same thing." Aaliyah said

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller id.

"Hey bro." Aaliyah said and lowered the speakers.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Glen asked

"I'm ok, are you at the airport already?" Aaliyah asked and looked out the window.

"I'm about 15 minutes away, are you?" Glen asked.

"Nope, we just left the hotel about 4 minutes ago. I'd say we would be there in about 45 minutes. I'm glad we left early." Aaliyah said

"Alright, well I better go it's hard to concentrate on driving and talk on the phone at the same time. Just wanted to see how you were doing, love ya sis." Glen said

"Alright, thanks for calling I love ya too." Aaliyah said and shut her phone then put it in her purse.

_Alright guys, that chapter is done. I hope you liked it and a little hint for all you people who like Shannon Moore, I plan on having him in my story within the next few chapters. Please review Love you guys!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I thought I'd take a moment to tell you, Thank you so much for reading my story guys and reviewing it…it means a lot to me I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Aaliyah and Milly. I hope you guys like this chapter….Enjoy!**

"So we got like 2 days before RAW, I want to practice for my match against Johnny Nitro." Jeff said.

"Jeff, I want to do that match against Trish on Monday any way you can help me train?" Aaliyah asked

"Aaliyah come on you know what that doctor said." Jeff said sighing.

"I know, but I don't back down from a fight. Come on please I just want to show her that I can take her down." Aaliyah said begging him.

"Fine, but don't do anything that is high risk. Leave it to the pro, ya know me you're boyfriend." Jeff said acting all cocky.

Aaliyah laughed.

"Alright, for now but the next raw it's all high risk." Aaliyah said with a grin.

"Fine, we're almost there." Jeff said

"Ok, oh my god I just realized! That bitch and her side kick are going to be on there." Aaliyah said clenching and un-clenching her fist.

"We'll don't worry, we don't have to sit by them if we don't want to." Jeff said smiling at her.

"I guess you're right, but if she makes on move on you or says anything. It wont be my fault if I do something to her." Aaliyah said with an evil grin.

"God, I'm glad I am on you're good side." Jeff said

"Hey, that's what happens when you're the sister of Kane." Aaliyah said and gave her best evil laugh.

"Guess so, that evil laugh could scare anyone." Jeff said acting like he was scared.

A few minutes later they arrived at the airport.

"Alright I can take my duffle bag, I'm sorry for you having to lug all that stuff around." Aaliyah said feeling bad she couldn't do it herself.

"No worries babe." Jeff said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Aaliyah grinned and reached over to pick her duffle bag up, then moved handed one of her crutches to Jeff and placed the bag on her shoulder.

"Yay, it's a miracle." Aaliyah said jokingly.

Jeff laughed a little and they walked inside.

"There is you're bro." Jeff said pointing to the left.

"Hey Glen over here!" Aaliyah yelled so he could hear her.

"Geez you are so loud." Jeff said covering his ears.

Aaliyah punched him in the arm playfully.

"Hey." Glen said and hugged her.

"Hi bro I missed ya." Aaliyah said

"I missed you too; I assume Jeff helped you out when you need it." Glen said protectively.

"Yes Glen don't worry." Aaliyah said rolling her eyes mumbling something about brothers.

Glen nodded and shook Jeff's hand

"It's good to see you again, thanks for helping my sister out." Glen said respectively.

"No problem, I would do anything for her." Jeff said smiling at Aaliyah.

"At least he isn't like her past boyfriends, I'll give him that much." Glen thought.

"Flight 116, to Dayton Ohio is boarding please go to gate 56." The announcer said.

"That's ours we better get going." Aaliyah said.

"Yes mother." Glen and Jeff said at the same time, they looked at each other.

"Whoa that was just weird." Aaliyah said looking at them, then laughing.

They walked over to the gate and saw a long line of people.

"Damn, we are going to be here for a while." Aaliyah said and leaned her head against Jeff's shoulder then sighed.

A few people up

"Trish, turn around." Mickie said.

"What is it?" Trish asked

"Just look." Mickie said

"Fine." Trish said rolling her eyes then turned around to see Aaliyah with her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me!" Trish whispered harshly, she went to go over to her. But Mickie held her back.

"Not now, just get all you're anger out in the ring when you go against her." Mickie said with a smirk.

Trish sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't wait to see her on the ring floor crying her little eyes out." Trish said with an evil smirk.

They both laughed.

Back to Aaliyah

"Finally the line is moving." Aaliyah said as they moved up a little.

"Wow, someone is impatient today." Glen said

"Well these crutches are annoying my arm pits." Aaliyah said.

"Don't worry, we can sit down soon." Jeff said

"True." Aaliyah said.

A few minutes later the line moved a lot more and they made it onto the plane.

Jeff sat next to Aaliyah and Glen sat a few rows back.

"So far I don't see that bitch, thank god." Aaliyah said.

Jeff chuckled.

"Just chill, it's no big deal she is just jealous." Jeff said trying to be reasonable with her.

"Yeah, I guess I mean who wouldn't want such a hot boyfriend." Aaliyah said with a smirk.

"I don't know who want the hottest girl as there girlfriend." Jeff said.

"I'm ok looking." Aaliyah said putting her head down.

"Hey, don't down yourself like that you are very beautiful." Jeff said looking at her.

Aaliyah looked up at him as she blushed.

"Thanks Jeff, no one has ever said that to me." Aaliyah said and wiped away a stray tear that escaped her light blue eyes.

"I don't see why they wouldn't, they must be blind." Jeff said and kissed her on the lips.

"Like I said before, guys are always horny." Aaliyah said with a chuckle.

Jeff smiled.

"I love you too Aaliyah." Jeff said and hugged her.

"I'm bored." Aaliyah said playing a game on her side kick.

"Aw, why don't you draw or something?" Jeff said

"Nah, I have to be inspired to do it." Aaliyah said and someone IMed her on aim.

(A/n: the bold is the iming, Aaliyah is lykeitsa and Milly is millylovesu)

**millylovesu: Hey**

**lykeitsa: Hey girl, where you at?**

**millylovesu: I'm at my house right now, I am so bored.**

**lykeitsa: Oh that sucks.**

**millylovesu: Tell me about it! So where are you?**

**lykeitsa: On a plane to Dayton, Ohio. With Jeff by me :laughs:.**

**millylovesu::shocked face: I hate you , tell him I said hi .**

Aaliyah laughed.

"What?" Jeff asked looking over at her from his magazine.

"Milly says hi." Aaliyah said.

"Like oh my god tell her I said hey back!" Jeff said acting like a preppy girl.

Aaliyah looked at him like he had 6 heads.

"Don't do that again." Aaliyah said seriously but then laughed

"Oh, but I like talking like this." Jeff said jokingly.

**lykeitsa: Lol he said hi.**

**millylovesu: you are soooooooo lucky .**

**lykeitsa: I know he he, he looks so hot right now! Sorry didn't mean to rub it in, its just the truth.**

**millylovesu: grrrrr lol, I bet he does…… **

**lykeitsa: ugh I don't want to be on this plane right now :( **

**millylovesu: Aw don't worry you will be fine, 'sides you got your man with ya **

Aaliyah looked at Jeff who was reading his magazine; she smiled then went back to her side kick.

**lykeitsa: very true, he told me I was beautiful before :embarrassed face: I deff don't feel like I am though :(**

**millylovesu: aww that's cute I wish a guy would tell me that :( **

**lykeitsa: don't worry one day I'm sure a guy will… you are a lot more pretty then me anyway :puppy face:**

**millylovesu: awww thank you but you are so much pretty then me….**

**lykeitsa: no you….you know what lets just stop while we are ahead lol.**

**millylovesu: lol ok…well I'm going to go…I'll talk to you later love ya!**

**lykeitsa: alright love ya too byes!**

Aaliyah put her side kick back in her pocket and put her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"How long till we get there?" Aaliyah asked.

Jeff looked at his watch.

"About 3 more hours." Jeff said and put his magazine down, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Great" Aaliyah said sarcastically.

"Go to sleep, I can wake you up when we get there ok?" Jeff asked.

"I guess." Aaliyah said and closed her eyes, she soon fell asleep.

_**Aaliyah's dream**_

_**Aaliyah was walking to the ring and saw Trish in there smirking, the crowd went silent she turned around to see Jeff there with a knife in his hand.**_

"_**What are you doing!" Aaliyah asked backing away.**_

"_**Doing something I should have done a long time ago!" Jeff yelled and ran after her.**_

"_**Stay away from me I though you loved me Jeff" Aaliyah screamed as she ran for her life jumping over the barricade where the fans were.**_

"_**Yeah right! Trish is the only girl I need, 'sides she actually gives me what I need and isn't such a tease!" Jeff said still running after her.**_

_**Aaliyah made a sharp turn to the left trying to trick him, somehow he stepped right in front of her.**_

"_**I'm not that easy to get away from." Jeff said with an evil grin.**_

"_**Please Jeff, please don't." Aaliyah said crying as she begged for her life.**_

"_**To late." Jeff said and stabbed her in the heart.**_

_**She fell to the floor.**_

"_**I loved you Jeff." Aaliyah said holding her chest.**_

"_**Aaliyah….Aaliyah wake up." Jeff said**_

Aaliyah woke up to see Jeff looking down at her.

Aaliyah looked to see if there was blood on her chest.

"Thank god that was just a dream" Aaliyah thought out loud.

"You ok? You were crying in you're sleep." Jeff said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine now that you are here." Aaliyah said and kissed him on the lips.

"Is it time to get off?" Aaliyah asked as she stretched out.

"No, we still have another hour or so." Jeff said.

"Great, this is one reason why I hate plane rides." Aaliyah said.

Jeff chuckled.

"You get use to it." Jeff said.

"Oh lets play tic-tac-toe" Aaliyah said getting out a piece of paper and a pen.

Jeff laughed.

"Alright you go first." Jeff said

After about an hour of playing different games the plane landed in the airport.

They waited at the baggage claim.

"Finally!" Aaliyah said as they bags came.

She picked up her duffle bag, as Jeff took the two suitcases.

"Thanks Jeff, I still feel bad for having you do this." Aaliyah said biting her lip.

"Don't worry babe it's really no problem, come on lets go get our car. It's suppose to be outside." Jeff said as they started to walk toward the exit.

They got outside and Jeff saw the black car, they put there stuff in the back seat and got in the front.

"I like this car." Aaliyah said

"Yeah, me too." Jeff said and backed out of the airport parking lot.

"I finally get these stupid stitches out on Monday." Aaliyah said pointing to her head.

"Aw, why they make you look like a hot Frankenstein." Jeff said.

Aaliyah looked at him with her mouth wide open.

"You did not just say that." Aaliyah said

Jeff let out a nervous laugh.

"If I say I didn't will I live?" Jeff said.

Aaliyah let out a growl.

"Ok, sorry I was just playing with you babe." Jeff said.

"You better be, nah its ok." Aaliyah said laughing.

A few minutes later they got to the hotel, when they got to there room they found out they weren't the only ones in there.

_Uh oh who is it:: evil laugh: I love making it so suspenseful! Sorry it wasn't longer I'm about to go to bed, I have school tomorrow…So please review thanks! Night guys Love you all!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys glad you liked the chapter :). Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything except for Milly and Aaliyah unless other wise stated.**

_A few minutes later they got to the hotel, when they got to there room they found out they weren't the only ones in there._

"Hey Jeff." His brother Matt said

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Jeff said and hugged his brother.

"I took a few days off, Vince allowed me." Matt said letting go and looking over at Aaliyah who had took an interest to her shoes.

"Oh, Matt this is Aaliyah." Jeff said and put his arm around her waist.

"Nice to meet you." Matt said and she put her hand out for him to shake, but he hugged her instead.

"Same." Aaliyah said shyly.

"Why are you so shy? We have talked on the phone before." Matt said

"Yeah I know." Aaliyah said and smiled.

"Is Ashley with you bro?" Jeff asked

"No, she has a photo shoot this weekend." Matt said with disappointment in his voice.

"That sucks, man I wish we were the Hardy boyz again." Jeff said

"Jeff, that's our last name we can't not be the Hardy's." Matt said sarcastically.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He said.

Matt smiled; he loved to annoy his brother once in a while.

"So what room are you in?" Jeff asked putting his bags down.

"Right across the room from you." Matt said with a smile.

"Gee stalker much." Jeff said jokingly.

Matt chuckled then smiled.

"So have you spoken to Shannon?" Jeff asked then turned around to look at Aaliyah with a smile. Aaliyah tried not to laugh, thinking of what her friend would say.

"Yeah, I talked with him on the phone a few days ago. He is going to be coming here tomorrow; I thought we should all hang out, of course with Aaliyah if you want to that is." Matt said looking over at Aaliyah, she shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter." She said with a small smile.

"Jeff said you were so talkative, I guess he was lying." Matt said smiling at Jeff knowing he was a dead man now.

Aaliyah looked at Jeff with a shocked expression; he gave a smile as if saying 'don't kill me.'

"Gee thanks a lot Jeff want to tell him anything else." Aaliyah said and faked being hurt, but he bought it anyway.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, forgive me?" Jeff asked putting his arms around her waist and leaning his head against hers.

"I don't know, you did call me Frankenstein before." Aaliyah said

"Jeff! You called her that, damn you need to learn a lot about women." Matt said shaking his head.

"I was kidding, god you people need to lighten up." Jeff said defensively.

Aaliyah looked at Matt he did the same and they both cracked up.

Jeff rolled his eyes again, and then smiled.

"Sorry, but Matt is right. Us women are always so hormonal aren't we Matt." Aaliyah said smirking.

"Uh huh, one minute you are laughing the next you are yelling." Matt said

"Anyway next subject, I think that's all I need to hear about hormones." Jeff said.

"Ok, um oh have you seen Amy she called earlier." Matt said.

Aaliyah gave a confused expression.

"You mean you guys are friends?" Aaliyah asked.

"We are getting there, I feel bad she left a real man for that Canadian jack ass." (A/n: I do not really mean Canadian's are jack asses. I hope I didn't offend any one…)

"Oh." Aaliyah said not wanting to pry anymore into that particular subject.

"No, I haven't seen her today at all actually." Jeff said

"Alright, thanks." Matt said

"You guys want to come over later and watch a movie?" Matt asked.

"Sure, you want to Aaliyah?" Jeff asked.

"Sure why not." Aaliyah said

"Alright, well I'm going to go find Amy. I'll see you guys later, oh and Jeff. Shannon should be calling you later." Matt said and walked out the door.

"Oh my god, Milly is so going to flip when I tell her this." Aaliyah said laughing.

"She probably will, so how you feeling today?" Jeff asked as he sat on the bed beside her, taking Aaliyah in his arms.

"I'm fine Jeff, no need to baby me although I don't mind." Aaliyah said with a wink.

Jeff smiled.

"It's only because I care about you baby." Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek; she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Well that was nice." Jeff said with a smile.

Aaliyah blushed.

"I wonder if I should tell him the truth about something…." Aaliyah was in deep thought as she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked

"Huh, oh nothing." Aaliyah said, Jeff raised his eyebrow.

Aaliyah sighed.

"Ok well, I've never felt this way about other guys. Except for once I thought I loved him and he said he loved me. But I found out he cheated on me, I can't really trust guys I'm afraid they are cheating on me." Aaliyah said looking down playing with her fingers.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" Jeff asked a little hurt, but he understood.

Aaliyah shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him with tears begging to fall from her eyes.

"Babe, I would never do that to you. I know we have only gone out for a few days, but I love you so much I could never hurt you." Jeff said taking her hands in his.

"Promise?" Aaliyah asked as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I promise, cross my heart." Jeff said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She put a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Jeff I needed to hear that." Aaliyah said hugging him.

They sat there in each other's arms in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, when there was a knock at the door.

Jeff got up and opened the door to see Amy there.

"Hey Jeff, I haven't seen you in a while." Amy said opening her arms hoping for him to hug her, which to her surprise he did.

"It's good to see you Amy, Matt was looking for you." Jeff said letting her in the room.

"I know, I spoke with him before." Amy said and saw Aaliyah.

"Oh, hi Aaliyah." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Hi" Aaliyah said

"Jeff are you guys going out? Matt told me but I didn't believe him.

"Yup." Jeff said

"So how long have you two love birds been going out for?" Amy asked nudging Jeff in the ribs playfully.

"2 days." Jeff said lightly punching her arms.

"How cute, and you are so asking for it Jeffery." Amy said knowing he hated to be called by his full first name.

"So are you Amy, damn why does your name only have 3 letters." Jeff said.

"Wow, you can count." Amy said with a smirk on her face.

Aaliyah laughed at how they were acting.

"Yup, I can count to 10, 1, 2,8,10. See?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Still the same old' Jeff, ya know the one who acts like an idiot." Amy said punching him in the arm.

Jeff let out a fake gasp.

"Oh yeah Amy, you so asked for it." Jeff smirked.

Amy's eyes widened, knowing he knew her secret spot to tickle her.

"Jeff don't you dare!" Amy said backing towards the bed that Aaliyah was sitting on.

Aaliyah had an amused look on her face as she saw two friends acting like idiots.

"Oh, you asked for it I don't play games Amy. You were stupid enough to tell me your tickle spot!" Jeff said and jumped on the bed and started to tickle her feet and sides.

"HA JEFF HA STOP!" Amy squealed as he kept on tickling her.

"Nope, sorry can't hear you!" Jeff said with an evil smirk.

"Aaliyah help a girl out here!" Amy said trying to kick Jeff away from her.

"Jeff, let the poor girl go." Aaliyah said laughing.

"Aw, but I'm having fun. Do I have to?" Jeff asked with a puppy face still tickling her.

"Yes, right now Jeff." Aaliyah said still laughing a bit.

"Fine." Jeff said and stopped.

"Thank god!" Amy said sitting up whipping the tears she had from laughing so hard.

"You guys act like little kids, it's so amusing." Aaliyah said chuckling.

"What ever you do, don't let him find your tickle spot. He will hold that against you till you die." Amy said glaring at him.

"I'll remember that" Aaliyah said with a smile.

"Alright well I'm going to go. It was good seeing you both." Amy said getting up and hugging both of them.

"Bye." Jeff said.

"See ya." Amy said and walked out the door.

"I'm going to go get changed, I'll be back out soon." Jeff said.

"Alright." Aaliyah said and got out her side kick.

She looked to see if Milly was on, luckily she was.

**Lykeitsa: Hey Milly you will never believe who is going to be here tomorrow!**

**Millylovesu: Who!**

**Lykeitsa: Shannon Moore!**

**Millylovesu: AHH! OMFG are you kidding me!**

**Lykeitsa: no! Matt is here too. he is really nice.**

**Millylovesu: I hate you :(**

**Lykeitsa: I love you too Milly :rolls eyes:**

**Millylovesu: Sorry, but you are so lucky :(.**

**Lykeitsa: meh I guess, call me later k?**

**Millylovesu: Ok, will do…does this mean you are leaving me :(.**

**Lykeitsa: Yeah..Sorry.**

**Millylovesu: lol it's no biggie, alright ttyl.**

Aaliyah signed off aim, and put it back in her pocket.

She reached down by the floor where her bag was and took out her journal.

_Hey journal me again._

_God, life is so perfect right now…well except for the foot thing but what ever. Jeff promised he would never hurt me…ever! I told him about Jake, well I didn't tell him his name but ya know. He is getting changed in the bathroom right now, and later me and him are going to Matt's room 'cause he invited us over to watch a movie. He said Shannon is coming over here tomorrow! I told milly, surprise surprise she freaked out. I'll make sure he talks to her at some point…I know I shouldn't worry about Jeff cheating on me or anything, but I still do. Especially with Trish lurking around, oh well I can take her even on my worst day._

_Alright I'm done._

_-Aaliyah._

Aaliyah put her journal back and took out a pad of paper and a pencil.

She was so into drawing she didn't notice Jeff come out and sit on the bed next to her watching her draw.

"She is so beautiful; she doesn't need to wear all that make-up." Jeff thought and smiled as he noticed her draw a single flower in black while the rest were white.

"Nice drawing ya got there." Jeff said

She looked over at him and smiled a little.

"Thanks, I like this one." Aaliyah said going back to what she was doing.

Jeff put his head on hers, his cell phone rang he sighed and got up.

"Hello?" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff, its Shannon." Shannon said

"Oh hey I heard you are coming here tomorrow." Jeff said

"Yup, I haven't seen you guys in a while. I might be going to smack down." Shannon said.

"Really! Matt knows right?" Jeff asked

"Yup, I didn't want him telling you I wanted to tell you myself." Shannon said.

"That's cool I wish I was on smack down." Jeff said

"Oh so you don't want to be with me!" Aaliyah said hurt about what he just said.

"No, it's not that I don't want to be with you. Oh never mind." Jeff said giving up on trying to understanding females.

"Who was that?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, that's Aaliyah she is my girlfriend. You will be seeing her tomorrow." Jeff said smiling at her then winking.

"Oh Jeffie has a wittle girlfriend." Shannon said snickering.

"Shut up!" Jeff whined.

"He he I'm just kidding ya Jeff, that's cool I can't wait to meet her!" Shannon said

"Good, she is super nice and has a friend that likes you." Jeff said chuckling.

"No girl can resist me." Shannon said acting cocky.

"Right, anyway I'm going to go. See you tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Ok, bye!" Shannon said hanging up.

"I'm guessing that was Shannon." Aaliyah said with a smirk.

"You guessed right little lady." Jeff said jumping onto the bed.

"Wow, you are so damn hyper." Aaliyah said and poked him in the side.

"I know, I guess all those skittles get to your head after a while." Jeff said with a smirk.

Aaliyah laughed and showed Jeff her finished drawing.

"I like it, you are good at drawing flowers." He said ruffling up her hair.

"Jeff, you messed up my hair!" Aaliyah whined.

"Oh, you mean like this." Jeff said and ruffled it up again.

"Jeffery!" Aaliyah said instantly regretting saying that seeing the shocked looked in his eyes.

"Uh-oh" Aaliyah said out loud

"Uh-oh is right missy!" Jeff said tickling her sides.

She didn't laugh.

"So that isn't your tickle spot." Jeff said tickling her stomach.

"Give it up Jeff, you will never find it." Aaliyah said smirking.

"I never give up." Jeff said tickling her feet since she took her shoes off.

"I'm telling ya Jeff." Aaliyah said

He tried tickling her neck it didn't work.

"What are you an alien geez." Jeff said.

"Yup, that's me." Aaliyah said smiling.

_Alright kiddies! I'm leaving it at that for now I wrote this since I got home at 3pm and I think that is enough for now…Please review ok thanks! Much love!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys me again…DUH! Lol, sorry I'm in a cheerful mood right now. Anyway! I hope you guys are enjoying my stories as I do with yours. Ok…on with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not anyone or anything, other then Aaliyah and Milly, unless other wise stated!**

A few minutes later Matt called Jeff telling them to come over, Aaliyah fixed her hair and they walked over there.

"I'm getting damn tired of these crutches." Aaliyah thought to herself, as she grabbed them.

"You ready?" Jeff asked turning around to look at her.

"Uh huh." Aaliyah said and they walked out the door locking it behind them, ya never know if a crazy fan could get in.

Jeff knocked on the door, a few seconds later Matt opened it.

"Hi guys, I got a couple movies we could watch." Matt said allowing them in.

Jeff being Jeff immediately went for the DVD's.

"Oh titanic!" Jeff said squealing like a little kid.

"Oh no!" Aaliyah and Matt said.

"Matt, why did you get this movie! It always gets me emotional." Aaliyah said putting her hand to her forehead.

"I guess I forgot to hide that one, sorry." Matt said smiling.

"Come on, this movie waits for no one!" Jeff said putting it in the DVD player.

Matt and Aaliyah rolled there eyes and walked over to the floor at which Jeff was sitting on. Jeff patted a spot telling Aaliyah to take a seat; Matt jokingly took it and put his arm around Jeff. (A/n: Sorry guys I couldn't help myself lmfao!).

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Aaliyah asked raising her eyebrow with an amused look on her face.

"Oh we are madly in love." Matt said with a fake gay voice. (A/n: I didn't mean that to offend anyone I'm all for same sex marriages and shit . Ok I will shut up now!).

Jeff playfully pushed Matt out of the way.

"Sh, the movie is starting now let my girl sit next to me." Jeff said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Matt faked a cry and moved out of the way, Aaliyah chuckled and slowly sat down.

She put her legs on Jeff's lap and laid her head on his shoulder getting comfy, as Matt put the lights off. Matt sat down on the bed facing the screen then lying down, his feet facing the back wall.

Half way through the movie Aaliyah was crying a little bit.

"Guess she wasn't lying." Matt thought to himself laughing a bit.

"Sh." Aaliyah and Jeff said.

Matt rolled his eyes.

Half hour the movie was over, Matt turned on the light to see Jeff and Aaliyah sleeping.

"Must be Jet-lag." Matt said to himself.

"Jeff, Jeff wake up." Matt said shaking him awake.

"What?" Jeff asked sleepily.

"If you are comfortable with sleeping on the floor, of my room be my guest." Matt said sarcastically.

Jeff looked to see Aaliyah sleeping, he sighed to himself got up then picked her up.

"Matt open the door." Jeff said impatiently, he walked over opening the door.

"You want me to unlock the door?" Matt said seeing his brother struggling to keep Aaliyah from falling.

"Would ya?" Jeff said pleadingly.

Matt laughed and took the card from him and slid it through, Jeff put Aaliyah on the bed then got her crutches.

Jeff came back in the room he got into the bed with Aaliyah and put the light off after pulling the blanket from under them.

The next morning

Aaliyah woke up to see no Jeff by her; it took her a second to realize where she was. She still had a confused look on her face on what the heck happened and how she got there. She looked over at where she put her sidekick to check the time, and there was a note on top of it.

_Hey babe, _

_Matt called me at 8 wanted to see if we wanted to go out for breakfast, but you were asleep. Obviously that is why I left this note, you fell asleep last night in matt's room so I bought you back here. Call me when you get this._

_Love you,_

_ Jeff_

Aaliyah smiled setting the note back down and picking up her side kick, calling Jeff's phone as she drummed her fingers while she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Jeff greeted as you heard plates and other stuff you would hear in a diner.

"Hey babe, it's me I got your note." Aaliyah said with a smile.

"Thank you, oh ok you want to come over to John's diner?" Jeff asked.

"Nah, I need to take a shower anyway. I'll see you when you guys get back ok?" Aaliyah said.

"Yup love you." Jeff said smiling as Matt rolled his eyes then mocked him.

"Love you too, bye." Aaliyah said and hung up.

She got off the bed and grabbed some jeans and a hoodie, since it was cold there today plus it was raining.

She walked into the bathroom and got undressed before stepping into the warm water, after about 20 minutes she got out. She looked at her light reddish brown hair and wondered if she should put some pink highlights in it or not. She put her hair in a pony tail, and with her getting use to pretty much one good leg she got her pants on quicker. After getting dressed she walked back out to the main room, Jeff wasn't back yet and it was really pouring out it looked like it would thunder any moment. Aaliyah wasn't really crazy about thunder; she sat down checking her emails on her sidekick. Once she was done with that she was bored out of her mind.

"God, there is no one on aim. Jeff isn't back yet; fuck it I'm going for a walk." Aaliyah said getting off the bed. She decided she could walk without the crutches, she slowly got off the bed and to her surprise it wasn't that bad considering she had a limp. She shrugged her shoulders taking her card and her sidekick leaving a note telling Jeff that she went to take a walk she walked out of her room, passing a few of the fellow wrestlers along the way. She saw the rain pouring and put her hood up, putting her hands in her pockets she walked in the streets just thinking of everything. She felt like someone was following her, but it was probably just the environment since from the way it looked she was in the downtown area. She put her hood down wanting to feel the rain on her face, all the emotions she had been hiding from everyone came pouring out as she cried alittle bit, she hadn't even told Jeff or her brother her problems. She was good at hiding her emotions like that, she looked to see where she was there was a bench right across the street and since her foot was brothering her a bit she decided to go sit down. She heard her phone ring, she wiped her face putting her hood back up she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey babe, where are you and why don't you have your crutches with you." Jeff said

"I'm uh somewhere, just walking around. I know I didn't need them right now my foot isn't as bad." Aaliyah said putting a hand in the pocket of her jacket.

Jeff sighed.

"What?" Aaliyah asked

"You are so hard headed, just like your brother." Jeff said

"Nah, I'm worse." Aaliyah said smiling.

Jeff laughed looking out the window from his hotel room the rain was getting worse.

Thunder boomed the area, including where Aaliyah was.

"Fucking hell." Aaliyah said

"Babe, come back to the hotel its not safe out there right now." Jeff said worry in his voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Aaliyah said getting up from the soaking bench.

"How far away are you from the hotel?" Jeff asked.

"Um, honestly I don't know." Aaliyah said chuckling.

"Ugh, alright call me in 10 minutes if you haven't found it yet." Jeff said as he looked at his brother who had a confused look on his face.

"Ok, bye." Aaliyah said hanging up and putting the phone back in her purse, she walked as fast as she could back to where she thought the hotel was. Luckily she found it, as she walked into the nice warm hotel she felt bad that she was leaving behind huge amounts of water dripping from her clothes and hair. Making it to her hotel room door she unlocked it, Jeff was sitting on the bed facing the window he turned around when he heard the door open to see Aaliyah standing there with her eyeliner smudged, and her hair soaking wet, she was shivering from the temp changes.

"Remind me to never go out there again when it's raining out." Aaliyah said squeezing out some of the wetness in her hair.

Jeff smiled walking over to her and hugging her; she smirked to herself before ringing out her hair onto his shoulder.

"Hey!" Jeff whined backing up.

"Woops, my bad." Aaliyah said chuckling.

"Go get changed before you catch a cold." Jeff said seriously.

"Jeff, you sounded like my mother and besides you don't get colds from the rain." Aaliyah said.

"I'm offended." Jeff said acting like he was hurt.

"I'm going to change to make you happy, then we can go down to the gym and practice for our matches." Aaliyah said grabbing work out pants and a tank top.

"You better use your crutches, well to walk and stuff." Jeff said.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes taking off her hoodie.

"Are you going to change in here!" Jeff asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"Typical guy." Aaliyah thought.

"Yes, are you going to keep staring at me?" Aaliyah said laughing a bit at him.

"Oh, sorry." Jeff said turning around to look out the window.

A few minutes later she was done with getting changed she dried out her hair using a towel.

"Come on lets go." Aaliyah said grabbing her crutches.

"Ok, Matt is going to meet us down there." Jeff said putting his cell in his pocket.

"Alright, hey when is Shannon getting here. Even though I hardly know him I'm worried something would happen since it is raining and stuff out there." Aaliyah asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Oh, I'm not sure that's cute though worrying about him." Jeff said smiling at her.

Aaliyah smiled at him.

A few minutes later they got to the gym, seeing Matt in the ring with someone.

"Hey bro." Jeff yelled his eyes squinting to see who he was fighting in the ring.

The guy turned around, it was Shannon.

"Shannon, hey man I didn't know you got here already." Jeff said smiling.

"Well I got here earlier, how are you?" Shannon said jumping over the top rope onto the floor.

"So you must be Aaliyah correct?" Shannon asked after giving Jeff a brotherly hug.

"Yeah, that's me." Aaliyah said with a smile and put her hand out for him to shake, instead he kissed it.

"Hey, back off of my women dude." Jeff said jokingly and pushed him.

"Oh, you me in the ring right now. Who ever wins gets the girl." Shannon said winking at Aaliyah.

Aaliyah raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh it is on." Jeff said getting in the ring, Matt was referee.

After half an hour Jeff won, by using a Swanton bomb. He climbed out of the ring picking up Aaliyah.

"You are all mine!" Jeff said twirling her around.

"Ok, Jeff calm down you are making me dizzy." Aaliyah said as he put her down.

"Anyway, someone going to go against me?" Aaliyah asked looking at them.

"How about me." Some one said.

_Uh oh who is it! Well review this and you will find out :). Thanks, much love!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys, hope you liked last chapter :). Here is the newest Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, other then Aaliyah and Milly unless other wise stated. Except for the poem you will see later on in this chapter, that is mine!**

Aaliyah turned around to see Mickie, Jeff and the other guys looked at Mickie then back at Aaliyah. She smirked then said,

"Sure it will be an easy win." Jeff had to keep himself from laughing; Mickie gave her a glare and got into the ring. Aaliyah rolled her eyes handing Jeff her crutches and slid through the bottom rope.

"Who wants to be the referee?" Aaliyah asked as she stretched a little bit.

"I will." Shannon offered and got into the ring.

"Ring the bell." Shannon mimicked like a referee and Matt made a bell sound.

Aaliyah and Mickie locked up, Aaliyah pushed Mickie away then punched her in the face. Mickie screamed doing a flying clothesline attempting to hit Aaliyah but ducked using her momentum to flip Mickie over her back. Aaliyah took this opportunity and went for the 3 count; Shannon counted to 3 and held Aaliyah's hand up.

"Oh, and when you see your friend Trish tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Aaliyah said sliding out of the ring.

"Come on Jeff, I don't want to be in the same room with this physco." Aaliyah said grabbing his hand. The rest of the guys followed them, with Aaliyah looking back at Mickie smirking at her then giving her the finger.

"Well that was fun and easy, Trish shouldn't be much harder tomorrow night." Aaliyah said, Jeff laughed and playfully punched her in the arm.

"You guys want to hang in my room for a bit?" Shannon asked

"Sure." Matt and Jeff said.

"You know you are invited to Aaliyah." Shannon said with a smile.

"You sure you guys don't want some time to hang with out me, I'm sure you guys want some time to catch up." Aaliyah said not want to intrude.

"It's no problem, come on I want to get to know you better. Please?" Shannon said with a cute little puppy face.

"Alright, I don't see how anyone could resist that face." Aaliyah said with a chuckle.

"Sweet, I'm in room 217 I think that is right next to Matt's." Shannon said turning to Matt.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a quick shower though." Matt said

"Ok, I think I might too." Shannon said, Jeff and Aaliyah looked at each other.

"I'm taking my shower first!" They both said, Aaliyah looked at him then started to run well more hobble then running.

"Oh no you don't little girl, get back here!" Jeff yelled and started to run after her, soon he caught up to her picking her up in his arms.

"Aw come on, please!" Aaliyah said wanting to take a shower.

"Only if you take a shower with me." Jeff said with a grin, while putting her down and opening the door.

"Oh, um no?" Aaliyah said, she was really shy about her body.

You could see the hurt on Jeff's face, she felt bad.

"You don't really love me do you?" Jeff asked putting his head down.

"No, it's not that. I'm just shy about my body." Aaliyah said

"Why, you are really hot." Jeff said with a smirk.

Aaliyah sighed then rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, but maybe some other time." Aaliyah said with a small smile then ran into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Jeff said as she slammed the door almost in his face.

Half hour later

Everyone was ready so they went over to Shannon's room, when they got there Shannon was on the phone with somebody.

"Hey guys, sorry about that Vince called me." Shannon said letting them in.

"Oh, what about?" Matt asked

"Well, apparently I'm not going to smack down." Shannon said.

"Aw man, you're still going to be in ecw?" Jeff asked

"Nope, I'm going to raw." Shannon said with a huge smile.

"Awesome!" Jeff said

"And so are you Matt, shame on you keeping a secret from your brother and your best friend." Shannon said with a smirk

Jeff eyes widened and then he turned to Matt.

"Sweet! The hardy boyz are back in action." Jeff said with a huge smile.

"Well not exactly, it's going to be team xtreme again." Matt said looking at Jeff then Aaliyah.

"Why ya looking at me?" Aaliyah asked confused.

"Well, besides the old team xtreme. You will be with us too." Matt said with a huge smile.

"When was Vince going to tell me this?" Aaliyah asked

"He thought I could just do it, he has a lot going on right now. He said you could call him if you have any questions though." Matt said

"You do want to be in team xtreme right?" Jeff asked, seeing an unsure expression on her face.

"Well, I don't know." Aaliyah said

Matt and Jeff looked at each other.

"I'm just kidding guys of course I do! When do we start?" Aaliyah asked with an excited look on her face.

"Um, this Monday we are getting the script today sometime." Matt said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, ok this is so cool!" Aaliyah said excitement in her voice.

The guys all laughed.

"So, what you guys want to do. I rented a ps2, want to play?" Shannon asked

"You don't have to ask me twice." Matt said

"You guys want to play?" Shannon asked

Jeff looked at Aaliyah.

"Sure." They said

After hanging out for about 3 hours they decided to go back to there own rooms.

Jeff had gone to get some coffee in the café down stairs for the both of them; Aaliyah was in her room thinking of what to do when she realized she hadn't talked to Milly all day.

She picked up her sidekick and called her.

"Hello?" Milly asked

"Hey hun, guess who I hung out with today." Aaliyah said with a smirk on her face.

"Shannon!" Milly asked in excitement.

"Yup, oh my god I almost forgot to tell ya. You remember watching team xtreme a few years back?" Aaliyah asked, Milly could tell Aaliyah was smiling.

"Yeah….what about them?" Milly asked smiling as well.

"Well, they are bringing them back and I'm going to be the newest member!" Aaliyah said squealing.

"Oh my god! Girl you have to be the luckiest women alive today!" Milly said squealing too.

"Ok, let's stop talking about wrestling before we have heart attacks from all the excitement. What do you think about me getting pink highlights?" Aaliyah asked.

Milly thought for a minute.

"I think it would look awesome on ya, just don't get huge chunks get small streaks. Ya know what I'm saying?" Milly asked trying to explain herself

"Yup, I might have Jeff help me out with it. That is if he is willing to do it." Aaliyah said hoping he would help her out.

"Hey, where is he anyway? Shouldn't you be with him right now." Missy asked

"Oh, he went to get coffee." Aaliyah said.

"Oh, that's cool well IM me or something later. Ok?" Milly said

"Alright, will do much love to ya." Aaliyah said

"Love ya to, I miss ya girl I can't wait to see ya next week. You are going to be sleeping over at my house?" Milly asked hoping she was still on for hanging at her house.

"Defiantly, um what if Jeff came to. He has been letting me hang with all his friends and stuff." Aaliyah said not wanting to make Milly feel cornered into having him come too.

"You don't have to ask me twice hun, as long as he wants to though." Milly said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks I'm going to go now alright?" Aaliyah asked

"Ok bye." Milly said, Aaliyah hung up.

A few minutes later Jeff came back, Aaliyah was sitting on the bed writing a poem.

"Hey babe, whatcha writing?" Jeff asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"A poem." Aaliyah said taking a sip of coffee and going back to her writing.

"Can I see it?" Jeff asked sitting down next to her.

"In a sec." Aaliyah said finishing what she was writing.

"Here ya go." Aaliyah said handing it to Jeff.

_Thinking as the days past right by  
As the minutes turn into hours  
Days go by I stand still  
In time  
Trying to find my place  
Where I belong  
Why is it so hard to find it  
I search day long  
But I come up with nothing  
The mystery lies with in me  
Cant hold on  
Slipping away with my question  
Not answered  
Why is it so difficult  
To find my place  
As the tears fall from my eyes  
I start to wonder  
Where is it I belong  
As I search around like a boat sailing  
For a non existent island  
And when I give up hope  
I finally find where I belong_

"Well what ya think, it's bad isn't it?" Aaliyah asked biting her lip; a lot of people didn't like her poems so she was use to all the negative criticism.

Jeff looked up from the paper with no expression on his face.

"Oh god he hates it." Aaliyah thought to herself.

"Aaliyah, you are so freaking good at this! I absolutely love it!" Jeff said with a huge smile on his face.

"I know I'm sorry I, wait you like it? Most people think it is trash." Aaliyah said

"Don't listen to them; they just don't know what good poetry when they see it." Jeff said smiling.

Aaliyah smiled back at him.

"Thanks Jeff." Aaliyah said she was about to kiss him when there was a knock at the door.

Aaliyah walked over to the door, to see a guy in a hotel uniform there.

"Mrs. Jacobs, this is from Vince McMahon. Is there a Mr. Hardy here?" He asked

"That would be." Jeff said getting off the bed

"This is for you, have a good day." He said handing them both envelopes.

They shrugged there shoulders and opened them.

"Oh, it's our scripts." Aaliyah said squealing like a little girl

Jeff laughed.

"I'm going to call my brother; I haven't talked to him in like a day or so." Aaliyah said taking out her phone.

After talking on the phone with her brother for an hour she hung up.

"Um Jeff can I ask ya something." Aaliyah asked looking over to Jeff who was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Sure, what is it?" Jeff asked turning off the TV and looking at her.

"Would you, put pink streaks in my hair?" Aaliyah asked

Jeff smiled.

"Of course, show me where ya want it." Jeff said.

After 2 hours he was finally done, Aaliyah took a deep breath and turned around.

She had 3 strands on each side and then one in the back.

"Thanks Jeff, I love it!" Aaliyah said hugging him.

"Good, now come on its late we should go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." Jeff said changing into baggy pj pants.

"Ok." Aaliyah said

A few minutes later she was out like a light.

In Trish's room

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Aaliyah is in for a big surprise." Trish said smirking at Mickie.

"I know I can't wait to see that match." Mickie said with a huge smile.

_Oh, what is the big surprise dun dun dun! Lol, ok guys leave reviews I need to know how I'm doing_ :(. _Thanks guys much love! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update in the past few days I didn't know you reviewed it…I thought you guys hated it lol. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good for ya guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, except for Aaliyah and Milly.**

The next morning

Jeff woke up and saw Aaliyah still asleep, he looked over it was already almost 11 and they had to be at the arena at 2.

"Aaliyah, get up." Jeff said shaking her a bit.

"Ok, ok I'm up." Aaliyah said pushing him lightly away.

"Someone isn't a morning person." Jeff mumbled.

"I never was, I don't know how anyone can be." Aaliyah said then getting off the bed.

"You want to go get some breakfast after we get dressed?" Jeff asked stretching out

"Loved to, give me a few minutes." Aaliyah said grabbing some baggy pants and a tight long sleeve shirt. Aaliyah decided to let her new hair stay down and scrunched it a little to make it wavy a bit. She put some black eyeliner on and some light purple eye shadow on. After about 5 more minutes in the bathroom she came back out, Jeff looked over at her and smiled.

"You look hot, I love the pink streaks." Jeff said

"Me too, and thanks you can get in there now." Aaliyah said putting her other clothes into one of her bags.

"Alright be out soon." Jeff said kissing her on the cheek then walking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Jeff came out in a black hoodie and white baggy pants.

"So where you want to go for breakfast?" Jeff asked

"Um, McDonalds?" Aaliyah asked with a laugh.

"Alright." Jeff said with a smile.

"You should invite Matt and Shannon." Aaliyah suggested

"Ok, I guess." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders then calling the both of them.

After breakfast, they had half an hour before they had to leave to go to the arena.

"What ya guys want to do?" Shannon asked walking with his hands in his back pockets while kicking some rocks.

Jeff looked over and saw a park.

"Oh, let's go over there." Jeff said pointing to it.

When they arrived in there, it was empty no children or anything.

"I call the swing on the right." Matt said acting like a little kid.

Aaliyah saw the monkey bars and started to climb on them before sitting at the top of it, soon Jeff joined her.

"What ya thinking about?" Jeff asked seeing a look of wonder on her face.

"Hm, oh just everything. I love to go these places once in a while; ya know just get away from the rush." Aaliyah said laying her head on his.

Soon it was time for them to head towards the arena, when they got there they saw a lot of back stage crews working to get the place set up. Luckily the ring was set up so they could practice there matches, well except for Aaliyah she was not happy about having to practice with Trish.

"Where is she!" Aaliyah said to herself before throwing her bag on the floor of the diva's locker room.

"Oh hey Aaliyah." Amy said from behind her.

"Hey, so you excited about tonight?" Aaliyah asked smiling at her.

"Yup I bet it will feel like it never ended what about you?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Happy, hey have you seen Trish?" Aaliyah asked

"Um yeah I have, she was in the ring talking to Jeff." Amy said biting her lip when she told Aaliyah about her enemy talking to her boyfriend.

"She is just asking for it." Aaliyah said clenching and un clenching her fist before walking out of the room and jogging towards the ramp.

When she walked out she saw Trish trying to get closer to Jeff while he was trying to practice with his brother. Aaliyah growled before walking down the ramp, and sliding through the ropes. Aaliyah tried her best to calm down before talking to Trish.

"Oh, hi Trish I was looking for you we need to go over our match." Aaliyah said with a fake smile, Trish turned around with an evil glare noticing it was Aaliyah she put on a fake cheery smile.

"Alright well let me go change into my work out clothes." Trish said bending as low as she could trying to get the boys attention when getting out of the ring.

No one even noticed, Aaliyah smirked when Trish looked back to see none of the guys looking at her before walking up the ramp.

A few minutes later Trish came out wearing a sports bra and short shorts.

Aaliyah couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Alright, let's do this. We don't need to practice to much we are going to improvise for the most of it." Aaliyah said stretching her arms then rolling her neck.

After half an hour of hell as Aaliyah would put it, they were done. So Aaliyah went to look for 'Team Xtreme' to practice there parts.

Before they knew it, it was almost time for raw to start.

Aaliyah was on second that night, she decided to wear black baggy pants and a sliver tank top, she put her hair in a low side ponytail and put on black eyeliner with glittery clear lip gloss.

Aaliyah stretched out before there was a knock at the door, it was Jeff.

"Hey babe, you look nice." Jeff said smiling before taking his girlfriend in his strong arms.

"Thanks your not so bad yourself." Aaliyah said with a smile before kissing him on the lips quickly, but Jeff didn't want to let go.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"You're on in 15 Aaliyah." A stage crew member said.

"Thanks." Aaliyah said blushing, then smiling at Jeff.

Aaliyah fixed her make up real quick, adjusting her top she took a deep breath.

"Good luck out there, I'll be watching." Jeff said smiling.

"Thanks, I don't need it though." Aaliyah said with a smirk.

"Alright, I'm going to wait behind the curtain want to join me?" Aaliyah asked

"Sure come on lets go." Jeff said holding out his hand for her to take, which she did with a smile.

(A/n: Alright guys the bold is wrestling, wanted to make that clear :) ).

**Aaliyah's music blasted through out the arena, she stepped out from behind the curtain and doing the metal signs. She looked out into the crowd and smiled when she saw some posters of her. Running down to the ring she slid into it as Lillian announced her, soon Trish came out and the match began.**

**Aaliyah ran at Trish with a clothesline knocking her down, she picked her up by the hair tossing her into a turnbuckle. Aaliyah then ran onto the ropes across from her then bounced off to do a spinning kick onto her head. All the sudden there was boo's, Aaliyah felt someone pick her up by the hair then was about to do something when there was cheers it was Jeff and Matt they came into the ring and beat Edge up a bit. By disqualification Aaliyah won as her music played she looked up at them and then smiled when they helped her up. They raised her hands and the crowd went wild, she smirked then looked over at Jeff he looked at her they both smiled and then she kissed him hard on the lips. The crowd went even crazier if that is even possible, once they let go they walked out of the ring.**

"Oh my god, that was awesome ha I the crap out of her!" Aaliyah said with a smile.

"It deffinatly was, you did great at there baby." Jeff said kissing her cheek.

"Alright, lovers its time to go do our promo." Matt said

**Lita and Aaliyah were talking backstage in a locker room with the boys.**

"**Lita, we want to get back to our team xtreme days again. We need you Lita, and Aaliyah we want you to be a part of it, you deffinatly have high risk potential." Matt said **

"**You got yourself a deal." Aaliyah and Lita said, you could hear the fans screaming as they said that.**

**They knocked fist together then they heard a knock at the door, Edge came in holding his ribs.**

"**Lita! What are you doing with this ugly bitch, skittle head freak, and little north Carolina black haired ugly ass." Edge said.**

"**What does it look like edge! We are so over, why don't you go find another desperate girl to go out with you." Lita said giving him the finger before turning back to them, the fans cheered loudly.**

"**I'll see you later, when you come crawling back to me you always do." Edge said turning and slamming the door behind him. The camera faded out.**

"Ok guys, your done." A camera said taking his equipment.

"Well we are done for the night, you guys want to just chill out?" Matt asked

"Sure." They all said

"Alright let's go get our stuff, lets meet outside in a few minutes." Matt said

Jeff and Matt went one way while Aaliyah and Amy went another.

"That was such a cute kiss out there." Amy said with a smile

"Thanks." Aaliyah said while laughing.

"Do you think, um that Jeff really loves me. I'm scared that he is lying." Aaliyah said playing with her hair.

"He really does, you can see it in his eyes and the way he acts around you ." Amy said reassuringly with a smile.

Aaliyah smiled packing up the rest of her stuff.

"Alright let's go." Amy said hooking her arm with Aaliyah's as they walked down the hall way.

Soon they saw Jeff and Matt out by a dark blue car.

"Hey." Aaliyah said to Jeff with a smile.

"Hi, I missed you." Jeff said then hugged her.

"I missed ya too." Aaliyah said kissing him on the lips.

"Come on love birds, in the car." Matt said chuckling.

"Brothers." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"What was that Jeffery?" Matt asked

"Nothing Matthew." Jeff said knowing he hated to be called his full name just as much as Jeff does.

Amy and Matt were up front, with Matt driving of course. While Jeff and Aaliyah were in the back.

"Turn the radio on bro." Jeff said, Matt played with the radio finding a station he stopped.

"Oh, I love Kelly Clarkson." Amy and Aaliyah said at the same time.

"That was just weird." Matt said looking at them then laughing.

Aaliyah started to sing to it.

_Here's the thing, we started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

Your dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone

An all you ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you ever hear me say

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you,  
now I get  
what I want  
Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah, since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with be with you  
Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you,  
now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again,  
and again  
and again  
an again

Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you,  
now I get  
I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you,  
now I get  
I get what I want

Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone

When she finished the song, Aaliyah noticed that all of them were staring at her.

"What, was I that bad?" Aaliyah asked

"No you were awesome; maybe even better then Kelly Clarkson." Amy said with a smirk.

"Oh come on I'm not that good." Aaliyah said

"Yeah you were baby." Jeff said with a smile.

"Aw thanks guys." Aaliyah said with a small smile.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel, getting there luggage out of the car they walked up to there hotel rooms.

"Ok, I'm going to go change I'll meet you guys by Matt's room in a bit." Amy said walking down the long hall to the last door.

"See you in a few bro." Matt said walking into his room.

"See you in a few bro." Matt said walking into his room.

Aaliyah and Jeff went into there room to find it completely trashed, they drooped there bags in shock.

"Who the fuck did this!" Aaliyah asked in fury.

"I, I don't know." Jeff said stuttering

They walked more into the room making sure to watch there step with all the glass and other hazardous objects on the floor.

Aaliyah noticed a note on the night stand addressed to her, she opened it.

_I'm coming for you baby, I know you know who this is but just incase you didn't. My name starts with a J and ends with ake._

_I love you!_

"Oh my god." Aaliyah whispered before dropping the note and running out the door ignoring Jeff's calls for her.

_Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :). I was deciding how to write it so it took me a while I might update again tonight 'cause I'm just going to continue right now just please review it…I need to know how I'm doing alright? OK love you guys a lot!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story, I hope it's not to much drama…Anyway thanks for the reviews and Debs your voices you did were hilarious! Oh by the way I have a beta for checking my story now my sister. She wanted me to promote her videos :rolls eyes: so go to http/ www. youtube. com/ profile? user Debbie Webbiekins (take out the spaces before you put it into the url) box she has a lot of x-men videos and is willing to make videos of them. Alright sorry for that, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Aaliyah ran out into the cold night. Putting her hood up she started to slow down until she was just walking at a steady pace.

"Why does this stuff always have to happen to me?" Aaliyah thought as she cried.

Her phone rang; she took it out of her pocket. She noticed that it was Jeff and put it back in her pocket not wanting to talk to him right now.

She heard someone calling her, slowly turning around she saw Shannon. Sighing to herself and wiping the tears she walked over to him.

"Hey what are you doing out here alone?" Shannon asked looking at her.

"Um just getting some air." Aaliyah said saying the first excuse that came to mind.

"Oh well a beautiful lady shouldn't be out here by herself at night; you never know what creeps lurk around here." Shannon said putting an arm around her shoulder in a friendly and protective gesture. Aaliyah didn't answer him. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Come on lets go back to the hotel." Shannon said

"I will meet you back there ok?" Aaliyah asked just wanting to be alone.

Shannon sighed

"Fine, you sure you're alright? You look like you've been crying or something." Shannon said giving it one more try.

"I'm fine Shannon; I'll see you a little later." Aaliyah said walking the opposite way of her worried friend.

A few minutes passed which turned into an hour; finally Aaliyah calmed down and headed back towards the hotel.

Her cell phone rang again; she looked at the caller ID happy to see it was Amy and not Jeff who was calling.

"Hello?" Aaliyah asked

"Hey, where are you? Jeff is worried sick" Amy said in a whisper.

"I'm coming back. Did you see the room?" Aaliyah asked

"Yeah, who's Jake?" Amy asked worry evident in her voice

Aaliyah stopped walking; tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'll explain later ok?" Aaliyah choked out trying to swallow the lump in her throat

"Alright hurry back." Amy said hanging up.

Aaliyah reached the hotel a few minutes later, going to Amy's room she knocked on the door.

Amy opened the door a bit seeing it was Aaliyah she opened it up all the way.

"Jeff is in here, go talk to him." Amy said

Aaliyah sighed and walked in the room with her hands in her back pockets.

"Baby where were you! You had me worried." Jeff said getting off the bed and hugging her.

"I'll, uh, be in Matt's room." Amy said walking out of the room so they could be alone

"I'm sorry, something just scared me and I needed some space" Aaliyah said apologetically

"I saw that note. Is that Jake guy your ex-boyfriend?" Jeff asked

Aaliyah put her head down to hide the tears that were about to fall.

"Yes" She mumbled

They sat in silence, Jeff didn't know what to say and neither did Aaliyah.

There was a knock at the door, knowing that Aaliyah wasn't going to answer Jeff stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey bro, the manager said that your room is finished being cleaned up." Matt said

"Alright, thanks man" Jeff said closing the door and looking back at Aaliyah.

"Come on lets go back to our room, ok?" Jeff asked sitting back down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort his obviously upset girlfriend.

"Ok" Aaliyah said walking out of the room with him close behind.

"I'm just going to go to bed, hopefully I'll wake up from this nightmare" Aaliyah said mumbling the last part. She took out shorts and a tank top and walked into the bathroom to change. When she came back out Jeff was un-packing some stuff.

"Night" Aaliyah said simply before getting in the bed and falling asleep.

In the middle of the night Aaliyah heard her cell phone go off.

"Hello?" Aaliyah asked sleepily.

"Hey" Someone said

"Who's this?" Aaliyah asked

"Milly" She said

"Oh, hey can I call you in the morning I was asleep." Aaliyah said

"Oh sure, sorry" Milly said hanging up.

Aaliyah hung up her phone and turned around moving closer to Jeff and putting her head on his chest.

Later that morning Aaliyah woke up and saw Jeff looking at her.

"Uh morning" She said stretching out her arms.

"Morning, you know you're so cute when you're asleep" Jeff said with a smile.

Aaliyah blushed with a small smile.

"I'm going to go see my brother, I'll be back soon." Aaliyah said after brushing out her hair a bit.  
"Alright." Jeff said

Aaliyah walked down the hall and was about to go to the elevator when Trish stepped out in front of her.

"So you think you winning last night makes you the best female wrestler?" Trish asked glaring at her.

"Look Trish get over it, Jeff loves me and not you. Oh and I may not be the best yet but I know I'm better then you." Aaliyah said pushing her before walking into the elevator.

"Looks like its time for plan B." Trish said to herself before walking away.

Aaliyah knocked on Glen's door.

"Hey" Glen said hugging her.

"Hey bro, nice match last night." Aaliyah said with a smile.

"Thanks yours was nice too, well except for the kissing scene" Glen said shivering in disgust

"Brothers" Aaliyah said rolling her eyes.

"Oh and sisters are much better." Glen said with a teasing smile

"Yup" Aaliyah said with a confident smile

Glen gave a fake evil smile and tickled the back of her neck which made her laugh and gasp for air

"Glen stop" Aaliyah said in between fits of laughter.

"Ok" Glen said and sat down on his bed to let her catch her breath

"Glen, um, Jake sent me a note last night. He said he was coming back for me" Aaliyah said looking down at her feet.

"He did!" Glen asked anger filling his voice

"Yeah. He trashed the room that Jeff and I are sharing" Aaliyah said wiping some tears that were falling down her face, the only person she trusted to show her emotions in front of was her brother.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you and I don't think Jeff would either." Glen said reassuringly as he hugged her

"Thanks bro well um I'm going to go back to my room, I'll see you later." Aaliyah said hugging him and walking back down the hallway.

A few minutes later she arrived back into her room. She heard the shower running and sat down on the bed watching TV. A few minutes into watching some cartoon she heard Jeff singing. She held back a laugh and tried to watch the program but was getting too distracted by the singer in the bathroom.

"Oh yeah I can spin a tornado, I can dry up a sea" Jeff sang Matt's entrance theme causing Aaliyah to laugh more.

A little while later the water turned off and Jeff not knowing Aaliyah was back came out of the bathroom naked.(A/n::drools:)

He jumped when he saw her sitting there with her mouth open which turned into a smirk. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist

"Like what ya see?" Jeff asked laughing.

"Uh huh" Aaliyah said walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, after a few minutes of this it turned into something more (A/n: guys I'm not about to be specific with this… sorry.)

Later that day

"Hey Matt" Jeff said as Aaliyah and Jeff roamed the halls

"Hey bro, Aaliyah." Matt said with a smile

"Hi" Aaliyah said returning the smile

They walked outside. Which they regretted as their bodies registered the temperature outside.

"Oh my god it's freezing" Aaliyah said putting her hands around her bare arms.

Matt and Jeff laughed

"Shut up" Aaliyah said with a puppy face.

"Aw don't do that face, you know it makes me weak" Jeff pleaded

Aaliyah chuckled before she interlocked her fingers with Jeff's.

_Alright guys I'm going to leave it at there, sorry but I'm going into writers block **PLEASE if you have any suggestions please send them to me I'm really stuck on what to write!** Ok review please and thanks MUCH LOVE!_


End file.
